Caprichoso es el destino
by Lady Graham
Summary: DIEZ. ¿Cuántos crudos inviernos habían pasado ya? ¿dos? ¿tres? ¿cinco? Alguien seriamente se había propuesto a no contarlos más y a vivir la vida sin detenerse a mirar atrás. Una continuación del Anime Candy Candy.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **1 y 2 de Abril de 2013.**

**. . .**

**CAPRICHOSO ES EL DESTINO**

**by**

**Lady Graham**

**. . .**

**Prólogo**

Aprovechando el apoyo incondicional del Tío Abuelo, Candice White, después de aquella reunión amigo-familiar, se quedó en el Hogar de Pony para consagrar todo su tiempo a sus madres y a los chiquillos huérfanos que cada vez eran más debido a los tiempos de guerra.

Ayudada no sólo por Albert, la rubia, ya convertida en una muy linda pero igual de sencilla mujer, contaba con el soporte de sus amigos y hermanos. Y precisamente regresaba del rancho Cartwright con bastantes provisiones, cuando…

**- ¡Espera!.**.. – se escuchó una orden; y poco después, una carreta se detuvo completamente.

**- ¿De qué se trata?**... – cuestionó el conductor siguiendo la mirada de ella que aseveraría…

**- Me pareció haber escuchado el llanto de un bebé.**

**- ¿Un bebé?**

**- ¡Sí, por allá!**… – Candy señaló la poniente dirección; y con su clásica agilidad descendió de su transporte seguida por su acompañante que se armó por si algún animal del bosque, hacía su aparición aunque era lo más seguro lo primero ya que en los últimos años, los pequeños habían sido encontrados de igual manera: abandonados en el campo.

Muy segura de sí, Candy siguió el llanto y después de metros recorridos, fue a detenerse justo enfrente de unos arbustos, los cuales, removió encontrando ahí un diminuto bulto.

Jimmy, guapísimo y valiente adolescente, había seguido otra dirección y cuando Candy le escuchó cortar cartucho, fue hasta él para preguntarle… – **¿Está muerto?. – **Ella con la criatura en los brazos, se inclinó para revisar los signos vitales del que yacía tirado en el renaciente césped y así misma afirmarse… **– Sí. Lo está.**

**- ¿Quién será?.**.. – cuestionó el joven mirando a sus alrededores y colocando su escopeta en el hombro.

**- Yo tampoco le había visto por estos lugares, además… – **Candy revisaba el cuerpo inerte… –** no trae ninguna identificación, sólo este sobre con**… – los verdes ojos de la rubia expresaron sorpresa al ver la fuerte cantidad de dinero… – **¡Vaya! ¡Sí que es bastante!**

**- Y con o sin su permiso, tomaremos lo suficiente para darle al menos… un decente funeral.**

**- - 1 - -**

Todos y cada uno de los movimientos del director artístico eran seguidos por el que yacía sentado en la segunda fila de la platea de aquel teatro a media luz; pero al aparecer en escena el nuevo Romeo, sus ojos se posaron en él y de su ser se apoderó la rabia ya que al dedicarse a ver lo que consideró una pobre actuación, su interior gritó que ¡él lo había representado mejor inclusive en los ensayos! Sin embargo, Terruce no podía hacer mucho al respecto. La oportunidad la había tenido y perdido a la vez; y ahora a otro, menos talentoso y carismático, le pertenecía su tan añorado papel.

Robert Hathaway , a pesar de haber escuchado su triste historia, al levantarse y alejarse de él para ser parte de la práctica, no le dio esperanza alguna de regresar al grupo. Más, al verlo estrujar con fuerza los pedazos de periódico que anteriormente en su oficina le había mostrado, desde el escenario le sugeriría… – **¿Por qué no visitas a Los Shuberts?**... – hermanos y futuros poderosos organizadores de producciones teatrales.

**- ¿Eh?**... – Terry lo miró con sorpresa al reconocerlos.

**- Este teatro pronto pasará a sus manos y si sabes manejarte, tal vez ellos…**

Terruce no necesitó saber más; y dejando los periódicos en el asiento vecino, se dispuso a marcharse llevando a cuestas desde la Calle 42 hasta la 45, la esperanza de ser nuevamente aceptado en lo único que sabía hacer bien: actuar.

Pero conforme cruzaba apresuradamente el corazón de Broadway y callejón que servía de conexión entre los teatros Shubert y Booth, una humanidad se estrelló contra él que rápidamente prestó ayuda.

**- Lo siento, madame.**

La voz varonil del muchacho fue inmediatamente reconocida. – **¡Joven Grandchester!**

La sorpresa fue mayúscula para Terry que apenas pronunciaría… – **Señora.** – Y en lo que él, caballerosamente se dedicaba a levantar las pertenencias de la mujer, ésta se puso a interrogarlo.

**- ¡¿Cuándo fue que volvió?! ¡¿Ya sabe Susana de su regreso?! ¿¡Le ha visitado ya?!**

**- Este… bueno… no. Yo…**

**- ¡¿Dónde ha estado?! ¡El no saber de usted ha tenido a mi hija en una situación verdaderamente lamentable!**

**- Lo siento mucho, señora Marlowe. No fue mi...**

**- ¡¿A dónde es que va?!**... – ella le interrumpió para contrariamente indicarle… **– ¡La dirección de la casa es hacia allá!**

**- Lo sé. Pero antes de presentarme con ella ¡necesito conseguir trabajo!**

**- ¡¿Y Robert Hathaway?! ¡¿Por qué no fue con él?! ¡Y no quiero escuchar excusas baratas!**

**- Señora… –** Terry mostró un poco de irritación; y más cuando la astuta fémina, al entregarle sus paquetes se colgó de su brazo demandándole imperiosamente…

**- ¡Lo que tenga qué hacer, lo hará para después! ¡En estos momentos, mi hija Susana es más importante que todo! No lo vuelva a olvidar.**

**- Y si sí, usted se encargará de estármelo recordando, ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Qué dijo?**

**- Nada, madame. **– Increíblemente Terry había respondido con docilidad y así, por todo el trayecto escuchó a la tarabilla mujer hasta que… –** ¡Rayos!**... – despotricó interiormente… – **¡¿Es que acaso nunca va a callarse?!**

Sí, lo hizo por unos instantes cuando le lanzó otra cuestión y esperaba su contestación. Una que Terry, en el momento no supo dar porque ni él mismo sabía cómo iba hacer su vida a partir de ese día.

Pero si creía que la Señora Marlowe lo había aturdido suficiente con su imparable palabrería, las incesantes lágrimas de Susana lo pondrían al borde de la locura.

**- ¡Diantres! ¿¡para esto regresé!?**

_Desde su partida, terapias en hospital o en casa las había cancelado en su totalidad. Su capricho gritado era que no las tomaría hasta que él, por esa calle que se divisaba desde su ventana, apareciera._

_**- ¿Si nunca más lo hace?**__... – su madre siempre le cuestionaba. Pero ella muy segura de sí, respondía._

_**- Lo hará. Sé que lo hará. Aunque su corazón no me ame, su honorabilidad será quien lo traiga a mí. **_

_**- Entonces si es así, con mayor razón debes atenderte.**_

_**- No, madre, porque no son médicos ni enfermeras lo que necesito a mi lado. ¡Es a él a quien yo aclamo para recuperarme! ¡Así lo sentí aquella noche que me tomó entre sus brazos! ¡Su calor aumentó mis ansias de vivir y las retomaré cuando por ahí… – **__señaló el punto… – __** le vea venir!**_

Y justamente cuando lo vio llegar a lado de su madre que bien sabía el lugar que su hija ocupaba en el interior de la casa, Susana ayudada por su silla de ruedas, a éstas las hizo circular velozmente para ser ella quien atendiera la puerta y calurosamente recibirle.

Cuando las azules miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, de inmediato, una reflejó con honestidad la nostalgia que había provocado su ausencia pero a la vez se mezcló la felicidad que sentía de verle y la alegría de tenerle de vuelta y cerca; mientras que en la otra claramente se notó el remordimiento del abandono, la pena del sufrimiento causado y la tristeza de no ser el amor deseado quien le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

. . .

**- ¡Bienvenido a casa!**. – Era la cuarta vez que una centellante Susana expresaba, mientras que un seco…

**- Gracias**… – contestaba Terry al verse forzosamente obligado a aceptar todo lo que la rubia le ofrecía, ya fuera un alimento, bebida o comodidad aunque incómodo precisamente se estaba sintiendo ya que a tanta zalamería no estaba acostumbrado. De hecho, le irritaba en demasía pero al ver, al pesar interno de apellido Marlowe le hacía recordar… – **Sí. La elegí a ella. A Susana y no a…**

**- ¿En qué piensas?... – **invadieron su pensar con cuestiones… –** ¿Te ofrezco un poco más de té? ¿Algún panecillo? Yo los hice, ¿sabes? Bueno, de hecho, siempre los tenía listos en caso de que llegaras. Y hoy que finalmente los has probado, dime… ¿qué te parecieron? ¿soy buena repostera? Mamá es excelente maestra y…**

**- ¡Susana!… **– fastidiado de tanto, Terry dejó su asiento de aquel sofá**… – sino te molesta, me gustaría retirarme. **

**- Lo entiendo. Debes estar muy cansado.**

**- Sí, un poco. Así que…**

**- ¡Tu recámara está lista!**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- Espero que no te moleste pero en tu ausencia ordené que de tu departamento trajeran tus pertenencias aquí y así puedas estar mucho más…**

**- ¡Un momento!... **– Terruce demostró su enojo. –** ¡¿Quién te autorizó a hacer eso?! **

Susana estrujó su faldón y agachó la cabeza sin poder contener el llanto. – **Tú prometiste estar conmigo. Entonces yo pensé que… sería bueno comenzar a convivir más; y qué mejor manera que viviendo juntos, además… – **la joven levantó la mirada para confrontarlo… **– vamos a casarnos, ¿no es verdad? **

**- ¡¿Casarnos?!**

Susana asintió con la cabeza; y Terry tragó un gran buche de saliva que se le atoró en la garganta y le causó una nerviosa tos además de balbuceos… – **Su… sana, yo…**

**- Está bien, Terry. No te preocupes por eso ahora. Lo importante es que ya estás de regreso y tendremos el tiempo suficiente para hablar de ello con más calma.**

Fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta del desconcierto emocional que causó su petición, Susana, con firmeza, giró su transporte y de nuevo, por sí sola, se ayudó y se alejó del aturdido actor que, de mente y habla… se quedó en blanco.

. . .

Con pasos maquinales, Terruce transitaba de nuevo por las avenidas de la ciudad; y al pasar por uno de tantos negocios, se detuvo para mirar tras el cristal.

Hermosos vestidos de novia ocupaban el aparador. Y sus enigmáticos ojos azul índigo se posaron en uno específicamente traicionándole la razón al imaginárselo puesto sobre…

Ni tiempo se dio en pronunciar su nombre porque rudamente se sacudió la cabeza para borrarse la imagen nunca realizada. Luego se llevó las manos al rostro y lo frotó con desesperanza. Después de lanzar un fuerte resoplido, retomó su caminar y de voluntad se hizo para no pensar en ninguna de ellas, sin embargo le resultaba imposible y de nuevo su mente se cuestionaba… – **¿Qué hacer? Es cierto que di mi palabra de quedarme con ella pero… ¿atarme legalmente cuando mi corazón todavía siente dolor y llora por el amor que no pudo ser? Además, Susana debe entender que… – **una vez más, él detuvo sus pasos para reprocharse… – **¡Qué egoísta eres, Terruce, cuando ella ni por un instante hesitó al arriesgar su vida por la tuya! Entonces ¿por qué tú no haces lo mismo? Candy no volverá. Ella ya es feliz en donde está. Tú lo viste. Tú se lo pediste, ¿recuerdas? ¡Así que no seas cobarde y cumple ahora tu promesa de también ser feliz! ¡Oh, rayos!... – **zapateó el concreto. –** ¡¿Pero a quién quiero engañar?! Mi amor por ella es superior a mis fuerzas. ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo traicionar mis ideales! ¡Yo había jurado no amar de la misma manera que mi padre lo hizo! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Susana, perdóname! ¡Tú también hazlo, Candy!**

Esa lucha interior debatió en el muchacho por largo tiempo; y Terry cada vez estaba más convencido que casarse con Susana sería un garrafal error. Sin embargo, el destino nuevamente metería sus narices cuando...

Los Shuberts no tuvieron tiempo para atender al actor ese día. Así que frustrado y sin muchos deseos de nada, Terry emprendió camino hacia su departamento encontrándose con la novedad… – **¡¿Qué ha dicho?!**

**- La Señora Marlowe vino y me indicó ponerlo en renta diciendo que usted viviría con ellas.**

**- ¡Increíble!**

La molestia que Terruce demostraba hizo que la nerviosa portera resolviera rápidamente…** – ¡Mañana mismo pido que desalojen su vivienda!**

**- ¡Mañana!.**.. – irónico había espetado. **– Y mientras tanto, ¡¿yo dónde dormiré?!**

**- Sino le incomoda, podría pasar la noche en la recámara de mi hijo pequeño.**

Aunque el ofrecimiento había sido sincero, el joven no quiso ser más grosero y optó por decir… – **De todos modos, muchas gracias, señora**… – y se despidió dirigiendo ahora sus pasos hacia el hotel más cercano: el Royal, aquel donde un día reservó habitación para Candy.

. . .

A pesar del confort de la cama, Terry no podía conciliar sueño. Candy, Susana y el trabajo ocupaban principalmente sus pensamientos. Pero al recordar a la madre de Marlowe, el desempleado muchacho se enderezó y furioso comenzó a despotricar. Se sentía cansado de tanta manipulación; y de él mismo empezó a burlarse al ser ni más ni menos que el títere favorito de ella. No obstante continuaría siéndolo ya que…

La señora Marlowe había dejado a solas a la pareja; y después de haber visto partir a la joven visita y ayudado a su hija con su fino camisón, ahora cuidadosa y amorosamente cepillaba la larga cabellera de Susana quien miraba por el reflejo del espejo a su madre que le observaba… – **Te veo feliz.**

**- Lo estoy. Terry ha regresado. Ha vuelto a mi lado. Continuó prefiriéndome.**

**- ¿Y qué te contó? ¿Cómo le fue en "su dichoso viaje"?**

**- No quise hostigarlo con ello.**

**- ¿Eso quiere decir que tampoco le mencionaste lo del matrimonio?**

**- Una indirecta sí le hice llegar.**

**- ¿Y cómo reaccionó? ¿qué te dijo?**

**- Reacción ¡por supuesto que tuvo! pero no le di tiempo de nada**… – la mujer que ya llevaba segundos mirándole, terminaría de escuchar… **– por el momento**.

**- Y por su bien, espero que sea inteligente y acepte casarse contigo.**

**- Y si no quiere, actuaremos como ya lo hemos venido planeando.**

Susana sonrió ampliamente; y más al completar su madre…** – Sí. –** El dorado cepillo que se sostenía se aparentó con un globo… –** ¡lo presionaremos tanto que… no tendrá más opción que darnos el sí!**

Las risas burlonas de aquellas habían aparecido en el finalmente conseguido sueño de Terry. Habían sonado tan reales que lo hicieron despertar. Más al ver la claridad en la habitación y no a ellas, el joven revisó la hora y se dispuso a asearse para regresar de nuevo a las oficinas teatrales de los importantes productores pero…

Dos horas exactamente llevaba esperando; y quince minutos más tarde…

**- Lo siento. Los señores salieron de emergencia. Vuelva más tarde. ¿Señor Phillips?... – **el nombrado se levantó. **– Pase. En seguida lo atenderán**…** – **regresando la inepta secretaria a su área de trabajo.

Las personas que también aguardaban en la sala de espera, con insistencia le miraban a él; y la sensación de verse como un auténtico estúpido creció en el castaño cuando vio a una segunda mujer acercarse a la tercera y cuchichearse mutuamente al oído.

Sintiéndose humillado, Terry rápidamente dejó el lugar. Y ya estando afuera… – **No debo desesperar. Una puerta se ha cerrado pero hay más. ¡Debe de haber más!**

No obstante, ninguna en el futuro se abriría para él. ¿Por qué? Porque Susana Marlowe era nada menos que sobrina, aunque lejana, de Los Shuberts, lo que también influyó para que él, después que demostrara por sí solo su enorme capacidad, fuera aceptado en la compañía Stratford, así que mientras Terry no se decidiera a casarse con la ex actriz, teatro que pisara, tenía la orden de rechazarlo no importando lo bueno que fuera en la actuación ni la mina de oro que representaba pero eso sí echándosele en cara… ¡su gran irresponsabilidad!

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **3 y 4 de Abril de 2013.**

**. . .**

**- - 2 - -**

El rostro de la joven radiaba de la felicidad. El vestido de novia que había elegido estaba quedando ¡verdaderamente bellísimo! Por consiguiente, sus ansias de portarlo eran cada vez más grandes conforme el avance de los días, además de urgirle ser ya su esposa y así, gritarlo y presumirlo ante la sociedad mundial.

**- Será una novia muy bella.**

**- Bella es poco a como quiero lucir en mi boda. ¡Quiero que él quede impactado al verme!**

**- Le aseguro, señorita, que cuando su novio la vea se enamorará más de usted.**

**- Así lo espero**… – dijo la joven para sí; y permitiendo que la modista se llevara su vestido para traer…

**- El velo, ¿qué le parece?**

La futura novia torció la boca; y comentaría al verse en el espejo… – **No me gusta mucho. Es demasiado sencillo…**

La modista insistiría… – **Déjeme demostrarle que…**

**- ¡He dicho que no!... – **a la altura de la nuca lo habían arrebatado y lanzado al suelo.

**- Lo lamento... **– la confeccionista se dispuso a levantarlo; y conforme lo limpiaba escuchaba regaño…

**- ¡Debe entender que si mi vestido es una delicia, el velo también debe serlo!**

**- Por supuesto. ¿Tiene en mente algo en especial?**

**- ¡Usted es la experta! **

**- Sí, claro. Yo había escogido algo así debido a… – **se pasó saliva, más debía decirlo… **– a la forma de la cara y usted…**

**- ¡¿Qué está insinuando?! ¡¿qué estoy carona?!**

**- ¡No, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca… yo…!**

**- ¿Sabe qué? Déjelo así.**

**- Para la siguiente prueba, le traigo otro modelo de velo.**

**- ¡Y espero que sea algo más decente que el que me acaba de mostrar!**

**- Así será, señorita. Con su permiso, me retiro**.

Desde su lugar la molesta joven miró a la modista empacar todo y marcharse. Ya estando a solas, pronunciaría… – **Pronto. Pronto será el día; y después de ahí, ya no habrá humanidad ni actividad alguna que te aparte de mí.**

Y mientras en su habitación la caprichosa muchachita sonreía con triunfo, en la sala de aquel hogar, se detenía la humilde trabajadora para decir…** – Es su turno, señor Grandchester. – **Terry que miraba a través de la ventana, con elegante porte se giró para confrontarla; pero aquella sintió miedo de la mirada que le dedicaron; y armándose de valor entregaría recado…** – Mi papá le mandó su traje para…**

**- Lléveselo y dígale que después voy. – **Ante la helada indicación, contestación no hubo y la modista no perdió tiempo y desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Por su lado, Terry se dispuso a dirigirse a la recámara de Susana; y ésta, ya allá, después de haber recibido su blanca frente un beso por parte de él, le comentaría… – **¡Mi vestido está quedando espectacular! ¿Te has probado tu traje?**

**- Lo haré después. Tengo ensayo en cuarenta y cinco minutos.**

**- ¿Llegarás a tiempo para cenar?**

**- Espero que sí.**

**- ¡Terry!**… – Susana lo llamó y él que ya estaba cerca de la puerta se detuvo; empero ella al notar que no se giraba, le pediría… – **¡Cuídate, por favor, querido!**

Con disimulo, el guapo actor apretó los ojos, los puños y los dientes calificándole su interior de… – **¡Hipócrita!. – **Y es que…

_Los teatros no habían sido los únicos lugares que cerraron sus puertas a su paso; sino que también influenciaron en restaurantes, bares, clubes, hoteles y oficinas que el joven visitó al darse cuenta de la escases en el trabajo pero principalmente de dinero._

_Una tarde se había topado con dos personalidades. La primera había sido con Eleanor Baker, su madre que al notar su desgaste físico, ni tarda se ofreció en ayudarle; no obstante el orgulloso Grandchester la rechazó de tajo, y recurrir a su padre ¡ni siquiera considerarlo!_

_La segunda fue un encuentro muy peculiar. Cansado de tanto caminar, la molestia que sentía en los zapatos, le hizo sentarse en la acera pública. Estaba concentrado sobándose sus maltrechos pies cuando de repente, un auto, en plena loca carrera, había atravesado justo en el charco que bonitamente decoraba media calle; y la mayor cantidad de esa chocolatada agua que se levantó, fue a caer en Terry que furioso expresó… – __**¡Demonios! ¡Sólo esto me faltaba!**_

_La persona que conducía aquel vehículo tuvo la amabilidad de retroceder. Y de la ventanilla derecha una cabeza se asomó y le dijo… – __**¡No sabe cuánto lo siento!**_

_Terry, ya de pie, sacudía sus empapadas ropas y deseaba con fervor alcanzar y asesinar al descuidado ese; pero al levantar su rostro y mirar a la joven que le observaba, su energúmena actitud cambió._

_**- No. No se preocupe**__… – dijo y aceptó el pañuelo que ella amablemente le ofreció además de sus disculpas._

_**- De verdad, lo lamentamos mucho; pero debe comprender que no le vimos. La gente "normal" - mente utiliza las bancas para sentarse y descansar, no la banqueta.**_

_**- Es verdad**__… – acordó Terry y milagrosamente su sardonia seguía viva al contestar… __**– Y así mismo lo hubiera hecho si a mi alrededor, hubiese estado una.**_

_**- Usted es Terruce Grandchester, ¿cierto?.**__.. – la curiosa supo dar punto final a la discusión. _

_El joven castaño, sintiéndose apenado, discretamente lo confesó… – __**Sí. Yo…**_

_**- Lo vi una vez en la oficina de Los Shuberts.**_

_**- Me disculpará, señorita, pero no la recuerdo.**_

_**- ¡Por supuesto que no, porque yo estaba adentro!**_

_**- ¿Y cómo es que recuerda mi nombre?**_

_**- Precisamente ese y su rostro son imposibles de olvidar**__. – Ante el elogio tan directo, Terruce, increíblemente se sonrojó; y porque era obvio el gusto hacia él, ella exclamó… __**- ¡es una canallada lo que están haciendo con usted!**_

_**- No entiendo.**_

_**- Pronto lo hará. Y de una buena vez le digo que… mientras esté en territorio de Estados Unidos, no habrá trabajo para usted. Al menos que…**_

_**- ¡¿Qué?!**__... – urgió Terry._

_La chiquilla, ¡porque lo era! le aconsejó… – __**¡Dele el sí a Susana Marlowe!**_

_**- ¡¿Qué ha dicho?!**_

_**- No tiene nada que agradecer. Lo hice con gusto. ¡Hasta luego, Terruce!**_

_**- ¡Oiga, espere!**__... – gritó él detrás del automóvil que había retomado su marcha; pero aquella no lo esperó importándole un soberano cacahuate haber dejado a un muchacho seriamente pasmado y que poco a poco fue reaccionando conforme avanzaba sus pasos. Pero así también acrecentaba la duda que le habían sembrado. Entonces, olvidándose de su cansancio, Terry reinició su búsqueda de trabajo y efectivamente en la tienda de la esquina de esa misma avenida que transitaba comprobó lo confesado además de comparar…_

_Susana, con cada día que pasaba, le preguntaba con melosidad e interés… – __**¿Cómo te fue? ¿Tuviste suerte?**_

_**- No.**_

_**- Bueno, tal vez la encuentres mañana. Y sino… no hay prisa, querido. Yo aguardaré por ti el tiempo que sea necesario. ¡Te amo!**_

_**- Yo lo que verdaderamente lamento es que, a tanta comprensión tuya, no he podido cumplirte como es tu deseo.**_

_**- ¡¿Y qué importa si estamos o no casados?! ¡Estás a mi lado y eso me hace muy feliz! ¡Te lo puedo asegurar!**_

_**- ¿Lo dices en serio?**_

_**- ¡Claro, Terry! Además el mundo no se ha terminado y mañana será otro día y tal vez…**_

_Creyéndola también hermosa de cuerpo y alma, Terry en aquellos momentos compensó esos "bondadosos" gestos: la primera vez con un beso en la delicada mano, después iban siendo dejados en la frente y últimamente los depositaba en las rosadas y tersas mejillas de ella que, ante tan fantásticas muestras de cariño, sentía en su vientre y cada vez más fuerte el aleteo de juguetonas mariposillas._

**- ¡Hipócrita! ¡Pero ésta me la pagarás caro! ¡Ni tú ni tu madre seguirán burlándose de mí! ¡Ya verás lo que tengo preparado para ti, Susana Marlowe! ¡Te arrepentirás de haber puesto tus ojos en mí, embustera señorita!**

Con esa furia echada a los hombros, Terry abandonó aquel asfixiante hogar; y se dirigió nada menos que a su lugar de trabajo recordando lo suscitado después de aquel extraño encuentro donde él confirmó por sí mismo que todo se trataba de una sucia trampa.

_**- Susie…**__ – Terry tomaba la mano de la rubia; y como para actuar se pintaba solo, su voz y actitud entraron en acción haciendo derretir a Susana que le prestó atención. __**– No tengo ya dinero en los bolsillos. Increíblemente no he podido conseguir trabajo ni aún como simple barrendero. En pocas palabras, no puedo ofrecerte la vida digna que tú te mereces. Sin embargo, toda esa paciencia que has tenido para conmigo, tu cariño profesado, tus cuidados desmedidos y sin olvidar tu sacrificio de vida… me han hecho reflexionar en tantas cosas más que, me he animado a preguntar porque así también lo pide mi corazón. **__– La mano de ella se colocó en el varonil pecho además de que el ex Romeo se había arrodillado… __**– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo a pesar de ser un desgraciado sin futuro?**_

_Por mucho tiempo sus oídos habían anhelado escuchar esa mágica petición; y nublándosele los sentidos y la razón debido a la emoción, Susana con gruesas lágrimas rodándole por sus mejillas, contestó… – __**¡Terry! ¡Mis sentimientos hacia ti siempre han sido sinceros! ¡Te amo! ¡Y por eso creo que juntos sabremos cómo arreglárnoslas! ¡Ya lo verás!**_

_A su respuesta inmediata, el joven actor primero besó la mano de la chica y después de enderezarse, se inclinó para besarle ligeramente los labios._

_Susana se sintió morir con esa su primera prueba de amor y por ende, se delató… – __**Terry, cariño… no quise mencionártelo antes porque sé lo orgulloso que eres pero…**_

_El castaño enarcó altamente una ceja y la incitó… – __**¿De qué se trata?**_

_**- Quiero que mañana salgamos juntos.**_

_**- ¡Por supuesto!... – **__se fingió recordar. –__** Nuestro primer paseo como novios. ¡Qué pena! Llevo mucho tiempo debiéndotelo.**_

_**- Sí, pero más que paseo, quiero que visitemos a unas personas que podrían ayudarte a conseguir trabajo**__._

_Conteniéndose los deseos de retorcerle el pescuezo, Terry sonó de lo más sereno… –__** Susie. Ya todo y todos me han dado la espalda. ¿Cómo es que tú…?**_

_**- ¡Te aseguro que estas personas no!… **__– le interrumpió la joven que anteriormente ya había abogado por él y de aquellos seres dijo… – __**¡Son muy buenas y…!**_

_**- ¿Crees que tenga esa posibilidad?**_

_**- Sí. Te lo prometo… **__– ahora fue ella quien besó las manos de él que comenzaba a sentir como las tripas se le revolvían por dentro._

Percibiendo ese mismo efecto de aquel día, Terruce aceleró sus pasos e ingresó al inmueble artístico. Su rápido andar le conducía a su camerino, pero estaba por entrar cuando la voz de Robert Hathaway le hizo detenerse.

La mirada hostil y escrutiñadora del director de cierto modo a Terry le incomodaba y muchas veces quiso acercarse a él para explicarle del descubierto sucio plan de Susana; empero el chico desistía de hacerlo ya que también de él… se dudaba.

_Si haber elegido estar con ella sería su martirio eterno, llevarla a pasear y de colmo acompañados de su madre era la experiencia más amarga que a un humano pudiera desearse. Pero Terry, que comenzaba a curtirse, a las indirectas y las presiones les hacía quite, como todo torero gallardo. Más la sangre le hirvió cuando vio la dirección que las Marlowe tomaban._

_**- Espera aquí**__… – le había indicado Susana. Después de un rato apareció para volver a indicarle… – __** Quieren que te presentes con Robert Hathaway.**_

_**- ¡¿Por qué?!**_

_**- ¡No haga preguntas necias! ¿Acaso no quiere regresar al teatro?**__. – Doña Ruda, además de empujarle, le señaló ayudar a su hija y su silla de ruedas, haciéndolo así Terry que aguardaría paciente por el momento adecuado. Sin embargo las sorpresas desfilarían ya que, al estar en el teatro, el hombre que hablaba con el director, al verlos llegar, con voz potente exigió…_

_**- ¡Él continuará siendo Romeo!**_

_**- ¡Pero…!**__… – la palabra fue pronunciadamente exclamada por más de cuatro._

_**- ¡No hay pero qué discutir! Además, ese jovencito**__… – se apuntó a un insípido actor… __**– me está llevando a la ruina con su pésima actuación, ¿no es así, Terruce?**__. – Éste de momento no supo qué contestar una, por la manera tan "rápida" de resolver su situación; y otra porque sus ojos se toparon con un pícaro rostro apenas conocido._

**- - 3 - -**

Aunque de nuevo se invirtió tiempo y dinero en el cambio de afiches y vestuario, la completa compañía teatral, en un suspiro, se vio mayormente remunerada con el regreso de Terruce Grandchester.

El público que en el pasado había quedado fascinado con su actuación, pagaba más del doble por volverle a ver sobre los escenarios o en privadas presentaciones. Además las mujeres, chicas o grandes, no hesitaban ni escatimaban en costosos regalos para el actor que cada vez y mayormente acentuaba su atractivo.

Susana de todas ellas se sentía rabiosamente celosa, pero en su perfecto papel de novio enamorado, Terry, devolviendo la zalamería que un día ella empleara, la convencía diciéndole que no había otra mujer en su vida más que ella que se atrevería a cuestionarle… – **¿Ni aún por Candice White?**

Con su mención, el joven sintió que un martillo le golpeaba en el riñón, pero aún así… ¡se lo aseguraba! Y para demostrarle su "inmenso cariño", el joven Grandchester, con el dineral que ahora poseía, como primer regalo de bodas, le consiguió una casa de ensueño aparte de que Terry necesitaba distraer a su noviecita ya que…

_Una silla yacía a medio escenario, y el actor que la ocupaba, sostenía un libreto al cual no le prestaba atención porque su pensamiento, visitaba un lejano lugar. Y porque tan ensimismado estaba, el joven no se percató de la llegada de quien, detrás del telón, lo sacó de su ensoñación al saludarle._

_**- ¡Hola!**_

_Sin haberse sobresaltado un ápice, Terruce se giró para mirar donde la voz provino; pero al asomarse el travieso fantasma, a éste se le descubrió y se le identificó con indiferencia… – __**Ah. Eres tú**__._

_Su dureza consiguió que la visita, saliendo de su escondite, le reprochara… – __**¡Caramba! Me tratas como si yo te hubiera causado daño cuando fue todo lo contrario.**_

_**- Es verdad.**__ – Terry lo reconoció con franqueza; y se puso de pie para decir caballerosamente… __**– Entonces le pido que acepte mis disculpas, ¿señorita…?**_

_**- Lucy a secas y a tus órdenes, Terruce Grandchester**__… – se había presentado la chiquilla aquella que curiosamente poseía ciertos aires de una entrañable chica._

_**- Señorita Lucy, es un gusto conocerla. – **__Terry tomó y besó la mano de ella que la de él no soltaría conforme le decía… _

_**- ¡Vaya formalidad la tuya! Si no te conociera, en verdad que me la creería pero en fin… así que has vuelto. – **__Lucy después de haber liberado al castaño, fue a ocupar su asiento; y poniendo su mentón en el respaldo de la silla, le soltó… –__** Bueno, y ya que se te hizo justicia, ahora te pregunto, ¿cómo vas a agradecerme lo que hice por ti?**_

_**- ¡¿Cómo ha dicho?!**_

_**- ¡Ya! Deja de ser tan recto y contéstame ¿cómo vas a pagarme el favor?**_

_**- Que yo recuerde ¡nunca se lo pedí!**_

_**- Lo sé; pero de todos modos contesta.**_

_**- Porque mejor no me dice usted ¿cuál sería el pago?**_

_**- Ah, sencillo. Sé mi amante.**_

_Después de lanzada la propuesta, Lucy se puso de pie y Terry, que casi cae al suelo debido a la impresión recibida, le gritó… – __**¡¿Está usted loca?!**_

_**- ¡Qué!**__... – ella actuó como si nada; y la muy descarada prosiguió… __**– ¿No me digas que nunca recibiste esta clase de insinuaciones?**_

_**- Bueno… sí, pero… – **__Terry hizo a un lado sus aturdidas reacciones para dejarle en claro… – __**¡No de una niña como tú que por cierto ¿cuántos años tienes?!**_

_**- La edad es lo de menos pero tampoco te dejes llevar por las apariencias. Y mejor responde.**_

_**- Aparte de lo mandona… ¿estás consciente de lo que acabas de pedir?!**_

_**- ¡Claro, porque… déjame decirte que la estúpida de Susana no tiene mal gusto y por lo tanto, no te merece!... ¡Anímate y págale así su osadía de haberse fijado en ti!**_

_**- ¡¿Quién eres?!. – **__Terruce fruncía severamente su gesto y Lucy, de lo más natural, le dijo…_

_**- Confórmate con saber que… ¡la detesto con todas mis fuerzas y estoy dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por fastidiarle la existencia!**_

_**- ¡Y de nuevo yo tengo que pagar los platos rotos ante tanto capricho absurdo, ¿no?! ¡Qué frescas!**_

_**- No, no lo tomes así; y acepta mis disculpas porque efectivamente tú no tienes la culpa sólo el de ser mucho muy guapo, así que… depende de ti la respuesta porque de mi cuenta corre el pasarla excelentemente bien.**_

_**- ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿hasta que se te pase el berrinche y me descubras para destruirme?**_

_**- No, claro que no porque… verdaderamente me gustas, Terruce; y esto… lo hago más por ti que por mí.**_

_**- ¡Sacrificada la niña!**_

_**- Perderme contigo, no será sacrificio alguno, sino todo el placer que pueda existir en el entero mundo. ¡Anda, acepta! Tienes mi palabra de que nuestro "pacto" lo mantendremos oculto muy bien, ¿si?**_

_Terry, con rostro muy severo, estaba tomándose su tiempo en contestarle a la atrevida esa pero, la sonrisa y los ojos pícaros de Lucy consiguieron hacerle sonreír y… _

. . . . .

Robert Hathaway y su comprobada frase _"Las conexiones significaban y mucho en el mundo del teatro"_, no le hubo entretenido mucho; y después de recibir una cantidad de instrucciones por parte de él, el exitoso actor finalmente llegó al camerino estelar. Ahí, o mejor dicho, en el perchero estaba colgando su chaqueta cuando la tapa arqueada de un gran baúl lentamente comenzó a levantarse.

La infantil pero a la vez ingeniosa Lucy, entre ropas y demás cosas estaba escondida; y a través de una leve rendija lo observaba no perdiendo detalle de los gallardos movimientos de él que en ese justo momento se disponía a encender un cigarrillo y exactamente sobre el cofre fue a sentarse para disfrutar de su tabaco.

Lucy aguardó por instantes, más al comprender que había sido descubierta por él, empezó a anunciarse; primero con suaves golpecitos y ya después… _– __**¡Terruce, ya, sácame de aquí!**_

Éste que fuertes carcajadas había soltado, le había bromeado al pasar el seguro y así no permitiéndole salir. Pero al oír la desesperación en ella, el castaño finalmente abrió el baúl y se topó con una linda y llorosa chica, a la cual se le prestó ayuda.

**- ¡Qué malo eres!**... – ella le puchereó; y él sosteniéndola de las manos le advertía…

**- Eso te pasa, por querer espantarme siempre.**

**- Sí, pero nunca lo consigo.**

Terry, conforme la tomaba de la cintura para sacarla del baúl, sonaba con pretensión… – **Ah, eso es porque… soy más listo que tú. – **Lucy, aprovechándose de la cercanía, le dejó un beso en los labios para afirmar lo por él dicho. Luego el actor le cuestionaría… – **¿Te vieron llegar?**

**- Me ofende, caballero. Mi disfraz de Julieta… – **se lo modeló… –** siempre funciona.**

**- No quiero saber que pasaría si Karen Klaus se entera que la usurpas.**

**- Pues yo te digo que si ella se atreviera a reclamarme, ¡simplemente la corro!**

**- Oh, es verdad, se me olvidaba de tu poder sobre humanos.**

**- No te burles, Terruce, y mejor dime… ¿cómo está quedando tu traje?**

**- ¡No bromees así conmigo!**

**- No te enojes, guapito; sólo lo dije para… ¡entretenerme!**

**- ¿Por qué mejor no lo haces conmigo?**

La excelente sugerencia los hizo callar; y por momentos sus cómplices miradas se encontraron para inmediatamente después unir sus ansiadas bocas.

A pesar de la edad de Lucy, sus besos no eran para nada, los de una chiquilla inexperta que además sabía dar en el punto exacto para hacerlo reaccionar. Y aunque el camerino, no era un lugar seguro, siempre encontraban el modo de… ponerse a jugar. Más tarde, en un descanso…

**- Me sorprende que a tu edad, te manejes tan…**

**- ¿Liberal?**. – Aunque no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, Terry asintió; pero como las veces anteriores, Lucy evitó el tema que sabía que él quería tocar al sentenciar… **– Dentro de una semana te casarás.**

Terry pujó y fue sarcástico al apreciar… – **Gracias por el recordatorio.**

**- ¡… y ese día tendré una sorpresa para ti!... – **Lucy se arremolinó entre sus brazos para ver la curiosidad en él.

**- Sí, ¿de qué se trata?**

**- Si te la digo, ¡obvio! no será sorpresa.**

**- ¡Me encantan las sorpresas y más cuando vienen de ti!**

Terry dulcemente acomodó un mechón de la bien cuidada cabellera vecina que afirmaba presumida… – **Lo sé. Lo malo que… –** le tiró una sensual mordida y de paso, acarició el lecho que ocupaban para concluir… –** al unirte a ella, tendremos que compartir cama.**

**- ¡Diablos, niña! ¡Siempre me he preguntado ¿dónde quedó tu recato?!**

**- Ese, desde hace mucho tiempo, reposa en el fondo de la letrina de mi casa. Y el no tenerlo se los debo a las gentes que me criaron ya que también carecieron de ello cuando no pensaron dos veces en venderme a un hombre que aparte de no amar, es un reverendo anciano. Pero olvidemos eso, y ahora dime… –** su mentón lo colocó en el pecho de él para preguntarle… –** ¿le harás el amor a Susana?**

Terry se cubrió de un rojo vergüenza.** – Eso… no puedo contestarlo.**

**- Está bien; pero promete que no emplearás ninguna de nuestras técnicas amorosas.**

**- ¡Eres increíblemente…!**... – Lucy no dejó que el joven terminara la frase porque de nuevo se adueñó de su boca y por supuesto… ¡de todo él! que sinceramente disfrutada de ella, de su compañía, de sus ocurrencias.

Sé que se preguntan ¿y la amaba? Él todavía no sabía si su corazón ya lo hacía; lo que sí afirmaba, era que la extrañaba demasiado cuando no estaba a su lado. Estando en su casa, la buscaba; pero al ser Susana quien apareciera en escena, a toda prisa Terry salía para ir a encontrarla y gozar de lo que a manos llenas se le daba a cambio de nada ¡bueno! ni declaraciones amorosas ya que los dos, en su forma de ser, eran muy reservados y para nada que les molestaba, así que…

. . . . .

Entre más citas clandestinas, entregas ilimitadas, ensayos inventados, exitosas funciones y felicidad fingida, el esperado día para Susana anunció su llegada trayendo consigo tamaño chaparrón que, sin compasión alguna, destruyó el costoso decorado del jardín donde se tenía pensado efectuar la unión.

Debido a inundaciones, mucha de la gente que fue invitada, no pudo arribar al evento sólo lo hicieron los curiosos reporteros y unos cuantos familiares por parte de ella porque ni Terry a su madre, que poco frecuentaba, incluyó en el festejo argumentándole que cuando se casara por y con el amor de su vida, no simplemente la invitaría sino que le exigiría su presencia a su lado.

**- ¿También el de tu padre?**

Terruce no contestó en aquel momento; pero al ver el desastre en que se había convertido su fiesta además de los rostros de Susana y su progenitora, el actor comenzó a reír de sus pensamientos perversos.

Una bien vestida y bella joven que le observaba, al verlo tan soberbio en ese traje de novio y tan feliz, se llenó de curiosidad; sin embargo las ganas de saber las tuvo que contener porque…

**- Felicitaciones, Susana. Terruce.**

**- Señora**… – el joven saludó adecuadamente a Lucy en lo que su esposo se concentraba en Susana; así que aprovechando ese momento de distracción, Terry ansió saber de su hermoso cómplice amante… **– ¿Y bien?**

Comportándose de lo más discreta, ella le musitaría… – **No seas impaciente porque la sorpresa tardará su tiempo en llegar. Así que… ¿por qué mejor no ponemos atención a lo que mi marido anunciará?**

Con pasos lerdos, un hombre de edad se fue abriendo camino entre los invitados; y ya estando en el centro, hizo tintinear su copa y les robó atención para decir… – **Señores, en este día tan especial para mi linda Susana y su amado Terruce quiero compartirles mi dicha. Finalmente me han informado del futuro arribo de mi heredero, así que levanten sus copas y brindemos por él y por el bien de mi querida mujer… **– a la cual le extendió la mano y ella poco a poco se fue acercando a él que, al tenerla a su lado, le besó la sien.

Terry que parecía no haber entendido bien la noticia, buscaba insistentemente la mirada de la esposa de aquel feliz hombre; pero en el momento de conseguirlo, se sintió desfallecer cuando Lucy, al toparse con su enigmática mirada, le sonrió de una manera nueva y muy especial.

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **5 y 8 de Abril de 2013.**

**. . .**

**- - 4 - -**

**Continuación del Prólogo**

Una fingida tranquilidad había rodeado al Hogar de Pony hasta que un niño, desde la copa del viejo y todavía frondoso Padre Árbol, gritaba señal…

**- ¡Por allá!**... – y su dedo índice apuntó hacia el lejano horizonte. El resto que estaba abajo y sin esperar al vigía, emprendió carrera por la querida colina para verificarlo por sus ojos.

Estando en la cima, breves minutos se aguardaron; y cuando finalmente vieron aparecer la lenta carreta, pequeños entre siete y dos años de edad, de nuevo echaron a correr llevando consigo una gran algarabía por la polvosa vereda.

Candy que a los lejos los divisó además de que ya conocía su ubicación anterior, sonrió feliz como siempre; y comentaría a Jimmy… – **Nos reciben como si hubiesen pasado los siglos sin vernos.**

**- Yo te tuve como hermana y aún así te quiero mucho; imagínate para ellos**… – la nueva generación ya que la anterior se había marchado… – **has sido tú, su verdadera madre. Y todo ese cariño que te tienen, estoy seguro que este pequeño duende aprenderá a sentirlo también.**

**- Pobrecillo… – **la rubia lo acunó amorosamente… –** desde que lo levanté no ha vuelto a llorar. **

**- ¿Estará enfermo?**

**- No; lo he revisado ya. Es sólo cansancio además… no sabemos por cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando.**

**- Después de dejarte en el hogar, regresaré a casa para que unos rancheros se hagan cargo del difunto. ¿Habrá sido su padre?**

**- Lo dudo.**

**- Sí, claro. Sólo espero que los chicos lo acepten entre ellos.**

**- ¿Por qué no habría de ser así?**

**- No me hagas caso, Jefe; fue un pensamiento en voz alta. **

La verde mirada de Candy lo recriminó pero se olvidó del comentario al oír cada vez más de cerca a su creciente y pequeña prole que justamente a ella le llamaban… – **¡Mamá Candy! ¡Mamá Candy!**

_Después de dos meses de vivir en su hogar, la rubia White recibió una invitación por parte de Albert. Lakewood, donde se dio a conocer al Tío Abuelo Williams, sería el punto de encuentro; sin embargo en aquel encantador lugar todavía rondaban frescos los tristes recuerdos de los inolvidables Anthony y Stear; pero la emoción de ver de nuevo al príncipe de la colina y a Archie, le hizo ir allá._

_Eliza y Neil también hicieron su aparición; y como siempre se encargaron de fastidiarle la visita aunque aquella vez procuraron no hacerlo frente a los ojos del jefe del clan que severamente les había observado… – __**Esta casa es tan suya como de ustedes; y a partir de hoy quiero que la respeten como hija de Andrew que es. – **__Por supuesto, la Señora Elroy intentó objetar al recordarle que Candy había tomado una decisión con respecto ha no ser más parte de la familia, pero Albert no se lo permitió al agregar… __**– Insulto, afrenta o maltrato que ella reciba, lo tomaré personal. Así que… para que todos estemos felices y contentos, les recomiendo llevar la fiesta en paz. No quiero ser drástico en decisiones que podían afectar futuramente su estancia aquí o dentro de mi familia.**_

_**- No debiste hacer eso… **__– dijo Candy cuando se quedó a solas con Albert._

_**- Eres una Andrew.**_

_**- Gracias, Albert, pero tú sabes… **_

_**- Candy, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cabaña abandonada?... – **__Ella asintió; y el rubio caballerosamente le ayudó con la silla de la elegante oficina._

_Caminando a la par, arribaron a las caballerizas y sin permitir ser atendidos por los trabajadores, los rubios se montaron en sus respectivos caballos y en silencio total cabalgaron hacia el lugar indicado. Al estar allá y notar su presencia, nuevos animales de campo comenzaron a acercarse a los recién llegados pero Albert al divisar un venado lastimado se apresuró en ir con él. _

_Y en lo que lo revisaba y luego quitaba una gruesa espina de una pata trasera, Candy, habiéndole observado su devoción, dijo… – __**Albert, he tomado ya una decisión.**__ – El joven magnate liberó al animalito para prestarle atención a ella que aseveró… – __**Me quedaré en el hogar, mi hogar… si no te molesta.**_

_**- ¿Estás segura qué eso es lo que quieres? Yo podría…**_

_**- .. darme el cielo y la luna si te lo pidiera, bien lo sé, pero… debido a mi profesión y a los conflictos bélicos por los que estamos atravesando… también como Stear pensé en irme a la guerra. Allá están necesitando enfermeras y yo… podría ser de gran utilidad. Sin embargo, mucho pequeño está siendo abandonado precisamente por estos problemas de mundo, así que... he inclinado mi balanza a favor ellos. A estos pobres indefensos que también necesitan cuidados, educación y amor de aquellos que podrían jamás volver. Además la Señorita Pony ya no está en sus mejores años y el trabajo se está haciendo muy pesado para la Hermana María.**_

_**- ¿Pero y tú? ¿qué has pensado con respecto a ti?**_

_**- Al saberlos felices, lo seré también.**_

_**- Aunque no estoy al cien porciento de acuerdo contigo… **__– Candy se giró para encontrarse con un siempre elegantísimo Archie que aparecía por la puerta de la cabaña… __**– ¡Siempre, siempre contarás con mi apoyo!**_

_**- El mío también, además de que estaremos más tranquilos al saberte cerca que lejos y en constante peligro**__… – había sido turno de Annie que seguía y después imitaba a su novio que a Candy un abrazo regaló, convirtiéndose esa última reunión entre los cuatro amigos ya que a Albert sus negocios bancarios y sociales le mantendrían ocupado más de lo imaginado._

. . . . .

Para nada había sido sorpresa la llegada de otro crío al orfanato; y en lo que Candy preparaba un biberón, el bebé que lloraba sobre su cama, tenía toda la atención de un hermoso aunque enclenque niño.

Derek contaba con cuatro años de edad, de los cuales dos llevaba viviendo con gripes constantes y una horrible tos que a veces le impedía tener una vida normal.

La hermana María que miraba la ternura en sus ojos claros, sonrió al igual que la Señorita Pony cuando al ver llegar a Candy, a ésta le preguntaba… – **¿Es un extraterrestre?**

**- ¿Por qué crees que lo es?**

**- Nunca había visto uno como él**. – Derek había dicho con natural honestidad; pero al oír el golpecito en el cristal de la ventana, ahí posó sus ojos y con la indicación que desde afuera le dieron, volvía a cuestionar… **– ¿Es cierto que se quemó en la pancita de su mamá?**

**- ¡Derek, ¿qué cosas se te ocurren?!... – **había sido el regaño por parte de la Hermana María de quien se quiso aclaración…

**- Entonces ¿por qué él es…?**

**- En ciertas partes del país y del mundo hay gente de ese color.**

**- ¿Chocolate?**. – Candy asintió con la cabeza; sin embargo el niño no cesaba de preguntar… **– ¿Y también sabe a mi sabor favorito?**

La rubia enfermera que no aguantaba las ganas de echarse a reír le instaría… **– ¿por qué no lo pruebas por ti mismo?**

Dado el permiso, el inocente chiquillo tomó la mano del lloroncito y la lamió, usando cierto toquecito de decepción al confirmar para sí… – **No sabe a nada.**

**- Sin embargo, tú si sabes a vainilla. **– Candy dejó al nuevo inquilino a cargo de las hermanas para juguetear con el preguntón… **– ¡… y a mí me encanta la vainilla y ahora voy a comerte!**

La sonriente y pequeña víctima no pudo alejarse mucho porque la rubia lo atrapó y lo levantó por los aires; luego sobre el sofá de la sencilla sala lo tumbó para que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpecito delgado de la criatura que, conforme se retorcía debido a las cosquillas que sentía, exclamaba… – **¡No, Candy, no! ¡Así no!. –** No obstante el ataque de tos que se presentó hizo que la joven abandonara su jugueteo para darle rápida atención médica. Ya más tranquilo, Derek de nuevo preguntaría… – **¿Le vas a querer más que a mí?**

**- Le querré como a todos. – **Con su confesión, el pequeño se entristeció; y Candy… **– No pongas esa carita, mi amor, porque bien sabes que mi cariño hacia ti… – **se le acercó al oído para secretearle… –** es muy especial. **

**- ¿Por qué estoy enfermo?**

**- Y porque…**

**- ¿Candy?... – **otro chiquillo apareció en el área para entregarle recado… **– El señor Johnson acaba de llegar.**

**- Muy bien. Gracias, Santiago. ¿Vienes, Derek?... – **la joven se puso de pie y extendió su mano al niño que la aceptó optando él…

**- Me gustaría ir a mi cama para ver el libro con figuras de animales que me regaló mi padrino Williams.**

**- Como gustes entonces. – **Candy, después de poner un beso en su mejilla y abrazarlo fuertemente, le soltó. Luego de verlo perderse en los pasillos de la casa, salió a recibir a George.

Desde que había fijado su residencia en el Hogar de Pony, mes con mes la generosidad de Albert siempre llegaba puntual. Además de provisiones de primera necesidad y un poco de dinero, el rubio mandaba juguetes, libros y cuadernos para los chiquillos que después de ayudar con el segundo cargamento del día, en sus habitaciones y en debido orden aguardaban impacientes sus obsequios.

Con cada uno de los niños, Albert tenía un detalle especial. Por medio de cartas de agradecimiento que le hacían llegar, sabía qué le gustaba a quién. Por ejemplo: Peter, el glotón había dicho que él quería ser cocinero; y ésta ocasión, un chistoso gorro de chef se le veía en la cabeza. Nicole, la bailarina recibía sus primeras zapatillas de ballet además de la promesa de ser llevada un día a un gran teatro y disfrutar de un espectáculo de aquellos. George, el ahijado de éste, agradecía un tambor porque él sería músico. Jeremy, utensilios para el arado de la tierra; Joseph, una serie de carritos muestra; Marie una muñeca porque para ella no había más ilusión que el de ser mamá, y para Derek un nuevo libro de aventuras aunque, los ojos de Candy se toparon con un título que le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza; pero al preguntar Santiago…

**- ¿Qué me mandó a mí?**... – la rubia casi avienta el libro que sostenía para entregar lápices y muchas hojas blancas ya que el chiquillo aspiraba a ser un famoso escritor.

Ya terminada la repartición entre los chicos más grandecitos, Candy, después de despedir al fiel trabajador de los Andrew, con su también regalo en mano se dirigió a su querida colina encontrándose allá con su inseparable Clin que del árbol bajó.

Y mientras la rubia perdía su mirada en el horizonte, los ojos brillosos del animalito estaban en ella que le compartiría… – **Albert me escribió desde Washington, DC**… – le mostró la misiva. **– ¿Quieres saber qué nos dice?... – **la mascota aparentemente sonrió y ella que lo interpretó como un sí, se sentó sobre el césped para que el coatí saltara en el regazo femenino. Ya estando ambos acomodados… **– ¡Mira, Clin!... – **se mostró una postal… –** ¡La Casa Blanca! ¡Qué hermosa y blanca es!... – **Candy soltó carcajadas ya que a Clin se le veía molesto y murmurando algo… **– Lo sé, amiguito; fue un chiste muy bobo, pero ya, pongámonos serios y leamos…**

_Querida Candy._

_Otro mes ha pasado y yo sigo sin poder verte. Espero que estés bien al igual que todos en el hogar. Como ya te habrás enterado estoy en la capital del país. Reuniones con nuestro Presidente me han tenido sumamente atareado y qué decir del tiempo para socializar; la Tía Elroy, a todo evento social, quiere que asistamos. Todavía no se presta a entender que lo mío es disfrutar de la naturaleza… de tu compañía._

Al estar escribiendo, Albert pidió con fervor que Candy, al leer lo último, comprendiera el significado de sus palabras.

**- Yo también te extraño, Albert**… – dijo la chica y continuó leyendo…

_Confío ésta vez que pronto pueda regresar para pasar unos alegres días contigo y ayudarte personalmente en el Hogar con esos chiquillos encantadores que muero por abrazar._

_Recibe mi cariño,_

_Albert._

_P.D. Saluda a Clin y Mina de parte de Pupé que obligadamente tuve que dejarle por un tiempo en el zoológico._

Tanto Candy como su mascota se quedaron con ganas de leer más pero Albert había preferido ser escueto en esa reciente carta, a tener que compartir con ella una verdad.

_El presidente de la nación estaba de cumpleaños; y para festejarlo se presentaría en la Casa Blanca una de las compañías teatrales más reconocidas de Nueva York._

_Su elenco había llegado desde hacía dos días. Y mientras todos ensayaban para una serie de obras dramático-musical de esa noche, uno de los actores principales, como siempre lo hacía ante eventos para la alta sociedad, había desaparecido, encontrándosele ésta vez parado junto a la jaula de los divertidos changos de un zoológico local._

_**- ¿Terry?. – **__El nombrado atendió el llamado; y reconoció al amigo de antaño…_

_**- Albert. – **__Éste, sonó medio molesto al cuestionar…___

_**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**- Yo**__… – Terry escuchó un taconeo; y al desviar su mirada hacia su costado, con su acción consiguió que el rubio también posara sus ojos en una mujer que a ellos se aproximaba._

**- - 5 - -**

_Eliza Legan seguía presumiéndose así misma como amiga y fiel admiradora de Terruce Grandchester; pero últimamente el millonario William Albert le estaba robando el sueño y el título de tío ya lo quería cambiar por… mío; y es que, cuando la Señora Legan sugirió a la Señora Elroy que su hija sería la perfecta compañía para el rubio mientras éste se animaba a conseguir esposa, a la bisabuela que también lo quería tan lejos fuera posible de Candice White, no le pareció tan mala la idea y ordenó que… a reunión social que los Andrew fueran invitados, sobrino y nieta forzosamente debían presentarse juntos._

_Al principio, el magnate bancario no puso objeción, al fin y al cabo la pelirroja era parte de su familia; sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo… para Albert, la chica ya era esa molesta piedrita en el zapato. Para Eliza, era el hombre que toda mujer soñaba y envidiaba tener. Y como ya se había propuesto que el joven rubio sería para ella, fémina que se acercara a él o viceversa, hallaba el modo para hacerla correr, contrario efecto que la joven Legan causaba en los demás hombres ya que su belleza exterior había aumentado ¡lástima que su interior seguía igual! porque la jovencita de eso se aprovechaba: para ignorarlos por completo o aceptar primero sus invitaciones y luego darse el lujo de rechazarlos._

_Claro ejemplo, como el de ese día que los amigos casualmente se encontraron. La noche anterior Albert asistió a una cena de negocios; y tal como lo demandara la señora Elroy, Eliza había ido a su lado. En la casa del anfitrión, la pelirroja conoció al hijo de un senador. El joven, para qué mentir, sí era un poco agraciado el infeliz pero su dinero lo hacía verse un real y hermoso mancebo. Así que la muchachita, argumentando que no conocía la ciudad, aceptó la invitación para salir de paseo al día siguiente; y justamente la pareja visitaba el zoológico cuando Eliza vio al apolíneo de Albert. Entonces, con la excusa de tener el antojo de un refresco, su caballeroso acompañante de inmediato acató su orden mientras que ella, no importándole dejarlo botado, se dispuso a seguir a su tío que ya se acercaba a Terry._

_. . ._

_La arrogancia en su mirada y la exagerada coquetería que empleaba en su andar conseguía que los visitantes de ese parque, como imanes, la voltearan a ver, llamándoles extra su atención, la presencia de los reconocidos personajes, siendo precisamente ese el motivo por el que Terruce, además de no soportar la presencia de su ex compañera de colegio, huyera de ahí sin siquiera haberse despedido del que según era su amigo._

_Por supuesto, su grosera actitud contrarió totalmente a Albert que de Eliza quiso saber… – __**¿Cómo es que supiste que estaba aquí?**_

_**- Yo, bueno…**_

_**- ¿Viniste sola?... – **__se había buscado a una empleada; y la pelirroja respondió…_

_**- ¡No!**__… – para luego astutamente maquinar… __**– El chofer del hotel me trajo; y es que como te vi salir, le pedí que te siguiera hasta aquí. **_

_**- ¿Por qué?**_

_**- ¡Porque me aburro mucho estando encerrada, tío!**_

_**- Eso precisamente deberías explicar y hacer entender a Sarah o la tía Elroy.**_

_**- ¿Tanto te molesta mi compañía?**_

_**- Lo digo para que te evites este… "tu aburrimiento"**_

_**- No lo estaría si me llevaras contigo a todas partes y no únicamente a los eventos que por cierto… – **__la melosa confianzuda joven se colgó del brazo masculino y le recordó… – __**tenemos uno para esta noche y debo ir a que me arreglen el cabello ¿no te molesta si nos marchamos?. – **__Aunque sí, Albert la guió hasta la salida pero al darse cuenta de la mentira que le echaron, Eliza, de nuevo fue hábil al excusarse… __**– Le di orden de que se regresara ya que yo volvería contigo… – **__más como él había llegado a pie, así se devolverían hasta el hotel._

_La chica, siempre acostumbrada a la comodidad, no le pareció tan mala la idea; y el largo trayecto lo aprovechó para disfrutar a solas de su compañía y cercanía además de conducirse altanera cuando la pareja era observada, con admiración y envidia combinadas, por los transeúntes. _

_Por su parte, Albert iba sumergido en mil cuestionamientos concernientes únicamente a Terruce; y es que a su parecer, siempre creyó haberlo conocido, sin embargo escasos instantes le bastaron para darse cuenta que no era así, notando el primer y obvio cambio: el físico alto del actor; luego al confrontarse con su fría y despectiva mirada, y por último lo cortante de su voz y lo indiferente de su comportamiento. _

_Eliza que también los había notado, los tomó para hacer conversación. – __**A pesar del tiempo, la arrogancia y prepotencia de Terruce Grandchester ha aumentado como lo ha hecho su fortuna. Dicen los medios del espectáculo que de haber tenido un hijo, éste no iba a necesitar trabajar lo que sería… ¡por el resto de su vida!**_

_**- ¿Eh?... **__– Albert fue despierto de su letargo… –__** ¿qué hijo?**_

_**- El de Terruce, Albert. **_

_**- ¡¿Terruce tiene un hijo?!... – **__el rubio se detuvo abruptamente; y escuchó de su informante…_

_**- ¡No, tío!... – **__lo hizo caminar otra vez… –__** Dije que si lo hubiera tenido, además Susana Marlowe nunca pudo darle uno y cuando así fue, murió.**_

_**- ¿El niño?**_

_**- No, Susana Marlowe.**_

_**- Entonces, Terruce podría… ¡Candy!**__... – su interior gritó el dulce nombre con cierto temor; pero Eliza que lo miraba quiso saber de él…_

_**- ¿Pasa algo, tío?**_

_**- ¿Cuándo murió?**_

_**- Es reciente su desaparición**__… – la pelirroja había sido honesta en su contestación; más debido al repentino interés proyectado agregó… __**– Ha declarado a los medios de comunicación que sólo cubrirá las presentaciones de esta noche y se retirará por un tiempo para hacer un largo viaje fuera del país.**_

_**- ¿Tanto así le ha afectado su muerte?**__... – Albert se sintió más tranquilo al combinar lo extraño de su comportamiento con su duelo; no obstante Eliza, cómo deseó la presencia de su enemigo favorito para decirle… _

_**- ¡Por supuesto! Los últimos años se le vieron muy felices. Es lógico que quiera guardarle luto y qué mejor que lejos de los lugares que le recuerdan su presencia. **_

_**- Entiendo.**_

_**- Iremos a verlo para darle personalmente el pésame, ¿verdad?**_

_Albert, como lo había dicho en su carta, lo que más quería en ese momento era regresar a Chicago para visitar precisamente a Candy antes de que otra cosa se presentara; sin embargo tampoco podía ser desobligado ante sus compromisos de trabajo, así que la respuesta fue un… – __**Sí**__… – que puso muy feliz a la perversa pelirroja que tenía de su lado al destino, a Albert y a Terry aunque a éste, sólo lo tuviera por esa noche._

_. . . . ._

_**- ¿Desde cuándo dices que sientes amor por ella?... – **__le cuestionó el que llevaba un buen rato escuchándolo; y como si se tratara de su confidente almohada se le confesó…_

_**- Creo que desde siempre.**_

_Ocupando el sillón detrás del escritorio de la oficina de la Mansión de los Andrew en Chicago, Archie se despegó del oído la bocina de teléfono para mirarlo por instantes con cierta extrañez y sintiendo en su pecho un ardiente calor; pero como se trataba del único pariente cercano que le quedada y le quería bien, el elegante muchacho optó por masajearse sus sedosos cabellos castaños y volverse a colocar el auricular para preguntarle… – __**¿Piensas decírselo?**__. – Albert, en su habitación y ultimando detalles de su arreglo para asistir al teatro, mantuvo en suspenso la respuesta haciendo así espacio suficiente para que se le formulara una directa e interesante interrogante… __**– ¿Temes que Terruce regrese por ella?**_

_**- Mi mayor miedo es que ella todavía siga enamorada de él.**_

_**- Averiguándolo lo sabrás.**_

_**- Esta noche iré a verlo. Tal vez…**_

_**- No, no, con él no; mejor… – **__Archie, a pesar del tiempo y de tener a Annie a su lado, seguía amando a la rubia; pero como su palabra la tenía empeñada con la morena además de que alguien en su familia merecía ser feliz, el joven Cornwell sugirió…– __**Yo te ayudaré.**_

_**- ¿Cómo, Archie? ¿cómo lo harás?**_

_**- Indagando en los sentimientos de Candy. Mientras tanto, ruega porque Terruce, en tu ausencia, no decida aparecer y lo eche todo a perder. Aunque… yo siento que alguna ventaja ya llevamos sobre él, ¡digo, tú le llevas! Han sido ya muchos años de los cuales nadie ni ella lo ha mencionado, así que ahí puede haber algo positivo para ti.**_

_**- Así lo espero también. – **__Sin embargo en Albert la duda seguía viva y para colmo, el guapo actor la haría crecer aún más porque, después de finalizada su presentación, a las improvisadas tarimas sólo regresó para recibir el aplauso del extravagante público, y después esfumarse, según el rumor que se difundió entre los que disfrutaban de un magno banquete, bonitamente acompañado._

_Por supuesto al día siguiente, los periódicos locales y estatales se darían rienda suelta con escritos satíricos a costillas del "viudo alegre" actor; no obstante a los oídos y ojos de Candice White no llegarían ya que, las que estaban a la cabeza del Hogar, eran precisamente las encargadas del correo y de tan sólo enterarse de la calamidad que según Terruce Grandchester se había convertido, definitivamente… lo quemaban; aunque entre ellas mismas se cuestionaban ¿si todo eso era verdad? Muchas veces se negaron a creerlo porque el actor en aquella sola visita que les hizo… supo dejarles una muy buena impresión.____Una que Neil Legan jamás conseguiría por más que lo intentaba el pobre, con sus constantes planes de conquista._

. . . . .

Después de haber leído su carta y acordarse del nuevo ocupante, Candy descendía la colina de Pony cuando distinguió a metros de distancia de la entrada del hogar: un auto estacionado. Sentado sobre su cofre, un joven con ropas costosas, posición desfachatada y un ramo de…

**- ¿Qué son esta vez?**... – la rubia, disimulando su risa, se preguntaba ya que de todo tipo de flores habidas y por haber su "ex prometido" le había enviado. Ahora la cuestión era… –**¿Te has perdido en el camino, Legan?... **– Candy apoyó sus codos en la última tabla de la cerca de madera.

Neil que ya la había divisado, pretendió ir a su lado pero el infantil pelotón que le tenía rodeado no se lo permitió porque al momento que el visitante se enderezó, los chiquillos actuando como verdaderos soldados, prepararon sus armas de ataque.

Demostrando su rendición, el joven trigueño dijo… – **No me acercaré; y sólo vine a saber… ¿irás a cenar conmigo?**

**- ¿Cuántas veces con mi silencio te he dicho que no?**

**- Precisamente el dicho dice que el que persevera alcanza.**

**- ¡Y mi piedra te alcanzará tu pequeño cerebro si no te marchas, fuereño!**

Candy, ahogando sus risas debido al rostro de susto de Neil, le ordenaría al mexicano agresor… – **¡Santiago, baja tu resortera! Ésta vez Neil, viene en son de paz, ¿verdad?**

**- Sí, así es**… – la voz del joven sonó dócil porque la última vez…

_Dolido de tanto rechazo y aunando la automática cancelación de su matrimonio por orden del tío abuelo, Neil que sentía el orgullo más que atropellado, lo único que pensaba era en Candy; bueno, en cómo vengarse de ella según corregía rápidamente frente a la presencia de su hermana que, con rabia, le afirmaba lo caro que la enfermera le pagaría por su humillación._

_Por el tiempo que la pelirroja estuvo a su lado, Neil obedeció tal cual ella se lo mandaba y poquitas maldades siguieron cometiendo contra la rubia. Sin embargo Eliza, al enfocarse en su vida social y en cómo atrapar un buen partido o a su tío si fuera posible, se olvidó de su hermano y de su interés por Candy. _

_Gracias a eso, el joven Legan ¡festejó! el verse liberado de su demandante presencia. Y como guardaba verdaderos sentimientos hacia la chica de Pony, Neil por su propia cuenta, planeó volver al ataque de enamoramiento._

_Su primer intento fue cuando, al conocer de su enclaustramiento en el Hogar, el trigueño abogó personalmente por ella y el director del hospital que ya tenía un acuerdo con Albert, le devolvió su trabajo. Sin embargo, al entrevistarse con Candy, ésta no desistió de su posición y la respuesta a su oferta fue un rotundo ¡no! además de haberle cerrado la puerta._

_Más que molesto, el chico se marchó, y como una vez se lo cantara, ¡no se daría fácilmente por vencido! porque, aunque se tomó su tiempo en volver, en su segunda visita… _

_Candy había pasado buena parte del día en el pueblo y a su regreso se topó con un gran movimiento, siendo su asombro mayúsculo el ver y oír…_

_**- Ya que no quieres regresar al hospital… te he traído uno móvil. Ahí lo tienes… **__– se lo mostró: una sencilla construcción al costado del hogar que obvio su costo fue cubierto por Albert y dejando mal parado a Neil así como su tercer intento al querer sorprenderla con regalos navideños principalmente ropa de invierno para los pequeños que tuvieron que esperar unos años para poder usarla._

_Para el cuarto, Candy lo puso a prueba._

_**- ¡¿Llevar a estos demonios de paseo yo solo?!**_

_**- Sí. ¿Aceptas o no?**_

_**- Si digo que sí, ¿te casarás conmigo?**__... – Neil se había acercado a ella que le puso un alto…_

_**- ¡Absolutamente no!**_

_**- Entonces, también mi respuesta es ¡NO!**_

_Los huerfanitos que lo habían presenciado todo, desilusionados y enojados por la manera en que se había atrevido a tocar a Candy, con bolas de lodo lo atacaron haciendo enfurecer a Neil que al verse sucio, cobardemente desenfundó una pistola que llevaba tiempo portando debido a delincuentes que en un pasado lo atacaran, y con ella les amenazó._

_Seguro de que los lastimaría, Tom que ese día los visitaba, salió del Hogar y sin pensarlo dos veces disparó también su arma. Viéndose en desventaja, Neil se echó a correr pero al llegar a su carro se detuvo y los segundos que pasaron, únicamente se les quedó mirando. Sin embargo los chicos al ver que no se montaba en su vehículo, con lo que encontraron se armaron y corrieron detrás de él que ante la seria amenaza tuvo que huir._

_A partir de aquel momento, Candy no vio a Neil, sólo a sus flores y cartas de arrepentimiento sincero con invitaciones a salir; y los afectados, en un serio juego, se propusieron a estar listos y a preparar a los otros, por si el enemigo decidía volver. Y cuando así lo hizo, en Neil Legan no sólo se veía un cambio sino que se los demostraría… al extenderles personalmente la invitación de llevarles a pasear._

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **10 y 12 de Abril de 2013.**

**. . .**

**- - 6 - -**

Con la excusa de tener un nuevo bebé en casa, Candy rechazó una vez más a Neil Legan que sin resentimientos y con mucho dolor, finalmente decidió poner fin a todo. Su reciente fechoría le había dado tiempo suficiente para analizar sus desagradables actos encontrándoles, increíblemente a todos, su debida justificación: la influencia de Eliza sobre él. Sin embargo, en la última cometida, su solitaria participación le había llenado de remordimientos o mejor dicho, de muchos hubieras porque… ¿hubiera sido capaz de disparar contra aquellos pequeños? ¿Hubiera sido fácil escapar de ir a la cárcel? ¿Su poderosa familia hubiera defendido su causa? ¿Albert el benefactor mayoritario de aquel lugar hubiera intervenido a su favor? Pero que tal la pregunta que le hacía erizar la piel… ¿hubiera el vaquero Tom como lo hizo, accionado su arma pero contra él? Hasta aquí, Neil se paraba a reflexionar y después de tanto, optó por seguir apreciando la vida, así que…

Candy, al ver por primera vez honestidad en el trigueño, había pedido a los pequeños retirarse, pero lo más lejos que aquellos llegaron fue a la puerta del hogar. Desde ahí observaban todo y cada uno de los movimientos del enemigo visitante que a la rubia había continuado diciendo… – **Sólo vine por una respuesta; ya me la has dado así que únicamente me resta decir… adiós, Candy… –** el joven extendió su mano sosteniendo las flores hacia ella que de cierto modo lo miraba y decía con imploración…

**- Neil, por favor, entiende…**

**- Lo he entendido, Candy. **

**- Pero…**

**- No te preocupes; voy a estar bien. Después de este nuevo rechazo tuyo, todo va estar bien a partir de hoy ya que… no pretenderé ni nunca pretendí irme a la guerra como lo hizo Stear.**

**- ¿Estás seguro? ¿lo prometes?**

**- Te lo prometo.**

**- Si es así… – **Candy y su noble corazón confiaron y decidieron abogar por él… – ** Convenceré a los niños de ir contigo. ¡Hace tanto que no salen de aquí que no le veo obstáculo alguno!. – **Más como todo, la rubia se aprovecharía para decir… –** No te importara si la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María quieran acompañarles, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Será un placer. – **La contestación dejó asombrada a Candy que después de entrar con todos al hogar y negociar, envió al mayor de los chiquillos para anunciarle veredicto…

**- Está bien. Nosotros también te perdonamos. ¡¿A dónde nos llevarás?!. – **El resto que les miraba desde la ventana, gritó de felicidad cuando vieron a Santiago enviarles indicación de salida.

A la ruidosa algarabía que los niños llevaban, se unieron las palabras de agradecimiento de las religiosas. Ellas también hacía bastante tiempo que no salían del Hogar gracias a la presencia de Candy que se encargaba de hacer las diligencias pesadas. Así que mientras pequeños y grandes se iban acomodando en el vehículo de Legan, otro automóvil se veía cada vez más cerca.

. . .

Con su cometido a cuestas, Archie y Annie hicieron acto de presencia; y redundantemente, la presencia de un siempre desagradable Neil ponía en alerta a cualquiera no siendo la excepción en el joven Cornwell que, en el momento de detener su transporte quiso saber el destino que tomarían.

Uno de los niños fue quien le respondería… – **¡Al pueblo a comer salchichas! ¿Vienes, Archie?**

El elegante castaño que miraba con desconfianza a su primo, volvió sus ojos a la pequeña bailarina y sonriente le contestaría… – **¡Absolutamente, Nicole!.** – Aún así, de Neil se quiso conocer… – **¿De cuándo acá te nació tanta amabilidad para con ellos? **

**- Archivald, yo…**

**- Te vigilaré en todos tus movimientos. Así que no intentes nada… – **se le amenazó indicándosele a otros pequeños subir al automóvil para no ir tan sardinamente apretados.

Candy que les miraba desde el porche, recibía a Annie que había corrido a su lado para ver al bebé que sostenía en brazos.

**- ¡Otro!... – **expresó la morena ojo azul y un…

**- Sí… – **afirmó la rubia dejando mostrar al pequeño. Y en lo que Annie lo analizaba con curiosidad, un… – **¡Diviértanse!**... – se escuchó por parte de Candy. Ya que les vieron marcharse, las dos hermanas se dispusieron a ingresar al lugar que las acogió.

Annie Brighton seguía siendo la misma chica sumisa y tímida sólo que de facciones y modales más refinados. Su eterno noviazgo con Archie que se estaba preparando para trabajar a lado de Albert, le estaba dando el suficiente tiempo para recibir de maestros privados y principalmente de su madre, las clases y los consejos de cómo ser una perfecta esposa y cómo conducirse adecuadamente ante la sociedad a la que los Andrew pertenecían, por eso Candy, en un tono curioso, le preguntaría… – **¿Sabe tu mamá que venías para acá?**

**- Aquí específicamente no pero sí a Lakewood.**

**- Me lo imaginé.**

**- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?... – **el niño por supuesto.

**- Igual… en el campo. ¿Me ayudas a bañarlo?**

**- Claro.**

Candy aguardó a que Annie dejara su bolso en el sofá para poner en sus brazos al dormilón crío. Y mientras la morena lo sostenía y un tanto tosca lo arrullaba, la rubia corrió a la cocina para preparar ahí lo necesario. Luego visitó una habitación y de un viejo closet se tomó frezadas así como usadas pero limpias ropillas las cuales entregó a la visita que ya había colocado al chiquillo que arremolinaba su cuerpecito sobre la mesa para deshacerlo de sus prendas que no eran ni finas pero tampoco corrientes.

Ya desnuda, se tomó a la criatura; más ésta al sentir el agua tibia en su crespa cabecita comenzó a llorar. Y conforme Candy le hacía calmar con dulces palabras, Annie se dispuso a agarrar la toalla y a observar a su hermana en sus delicados movimientos, actos que dieron pie para empezar a realizar la tarea que Archie le había encomendado a su novia.

Así que, "la tímida" al notar el trato amoroso, se le hizo fácil comentar… – **¡Yo me muero por tener uno de Archie!**

**- ¡Annie!**. – Junto a la fuerte exclamación, a Candy se le escapó el jabón de las manos.

Empero el sonrojo que cubrió a la morena no le impidió empezar un cuestionamiento... – **¿No te gustaría tener los tuyos propios? Eres tan cariñosa con ellos que serías la madre perfecta. Una verdadera, Candy.**

La nerviosa rubia, tratando de concentrarse en la limpieza del niño, desviaría su contestación… – **Espero que Albert llegue a tiempo para bautizarlo.**

Con la masculina mención, se calificaría mayormente… – **¡Él también sería un grandioso padre!**

**- No lo dudo, Annie.**

**- En serio, Candy ¿piensas quedarte aquí para siempre?**

**- El tiempo que sea necesario.**

**- ¿Y si el amor llega a la puerta?**

**- ¡Estará extraviado porque te juro que yo no lo llamé!**

**- Entonces ¿has cerrado definitivamente tu corazón a esa oportunidad?**

**- No, porque los niños lo van ocupando.**

**- Sí pero… – **Annie rodeó la mesa para quedar frente a frente y ardid… –** ¿qué harías si el príncipe azul estuviera más cerca de lo que crees?**

**- Ese, en estos momentos está muy ocupado atendiendo sus negocios.**

**- ¡¿Que dijiste?!**

La visita creyó necesitar una silla debido a la sorprendente respuesta dada; pero Candy no se lo permitió porque le pidió en un grito… – **¡Annie, pásame rápido la toalla que el niño se está poniendo morado!**

La morena le obedeció; y conforme el chiquillo era arropado y secado, Annie fue un poco más allá en sus preguntas… –** Candy, ¿qué harías si supieras que Albert está enamorado?**

Mostrando serenidad y honestidad se exclamaría… **– ¡Lo felicitaría! Es un ser que merece ser amado.**

**- ¿Hasta por ti?**

**- Yo ya le amo.**

Candy no hubiese dicho eso porque en un tono emocionado Annie exigiría verificación… – **¡¿Lo dices en serio?!**

No se dudó la siguiente contestación… – **Es un hombre bello por fuera y por dentro.**

**- ¡¿Te casarías con él?!. – **Sin reserva, Candy se echó a reír ante semejante pregunta, gesto que molestó a Annie que le reprendería… **– ¡Deja de reírte que es serio lo que te estoy preguntando!**

**- ¿Lo del casamiento?... **– la ojo azul hizo un sí con la cabeza…** – Annie, para que eso suceda, la Señora Elroy preferiría estar muerta y ni aún así… que ver a su sobrino casado conmigo.**

**- Pero si él se impone, de algún modo tendrá que aceptarlo.**

**- ¡Seguro! ¡Como si fuera fácil la retrógrada mujer!**

**- Entonces si Albert se animará, ¿te casarías con él?**

**- Annie ¿también recibes clases extras para casamentera?**

Candy emprendió camino hacia su sencillo aposento y detrás de ella iba la insistente joven que dijo… – **¡No me evadas y contesta!**

**- Annie, es verdad, quiero a Albert y mucho, pero…**

**- ¿Sigues pensando en Terry?**

La rubia que miró fugazmente a la morena debido al tono desilusionado que empleó en su anterior pregunta, le contestaría francamente… – **Aunque así fuera, él no volverá.**

**- Entonces no se diga más… – **Annie exageraría su alegría… –** ¡acepta a Albert!**

**- ¡¿Aceptarlo?!. – **De la sorpresa casi se avienta al bebé sobre la cama… –** ¡Lo ordenas como si él y yo ya hubiésemos hablado de estas cosas!**

**- ¿Y si lo hiciera?**

Candy dedicándose a vestir al pequeño, contestaría… **– Hasta ese entonces te diría lo que le respondería.**

**- ¿Que sí?**

**- Annie ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan…?... **– irreverente y entrometida serían las etiquetas perfectas para su hermana que parecía no desistir de su cometido.

**- Sólo lo hago porque me interesa tu felicidad y también tu apariencia.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

Candy frunció severamente su pequeña y pecosa nariz cuando le dijeron… – **¿Te has visto últimamente en un espejo?**

**- Todos los días lo hago y yo no he visto nada malo ¿acaso tú sí?**

Y eso que sus visitas eran esporádicas aquella le aseveraría… – **En todo momento. Candy, eres hermosa y si le dedicaras tiempo a tu arreglo te verías… ¡más que mejor!**

**- ¿Arreglarme para los niños, los cuales debo estar correteando todo el santo día? ¡Sí que eres graciosa, Annie! ¡Ya me imagino vestida de organzas y finísimos encajes para treparme en los árboles o salir a barrer corrales y patios!**

**- ¡Ay, Candy… –** se oyó seria la voz de la morena que se le dijo…

**- Annie, de ti lo creo porque parece que fuiste nacida para eso. ¡Mírate, tu mamá está haciendo lo correcto contigo! Sin embargo, debo recordarte, querida amiga, que yo soy totalmente diferente a ti y a muchas. Soy, como se dice… una salvaje a la que le gusta serlo.**

**- ¡Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo!**

**- ¿Y debería preocuparme?**

**- No seas insolente y escucha…**

**- No, Annie, tú presta atención… – **Candy abandonó todo para confrontarla y dejarle en claro… –** Hace mucho tiempo tú tomaste una decisión. Quisiste una familia y ahora la tienes además de que pronto formarás otra con Archie. Yo desafortunadamente no la conseguí y si aquí me quedé es para que todos los niños tengan la oportunidad que yo no tuve, el amor de unos padres.**

**- Entonces piensa que Albert…**

**- ¡Y dale con Albert! ¿por qué tu insistencia para con él?**

**- Porque él… –** Annie se quedó callada sólo por instantes; y al ver que Candy le exigía terminar su frase, la morena así lo hizo y le confesaría… – ¡**Está muy enamorado de ti y…!**

La manera tan abrupta con que se abrió una puerta, no dio chance ni para réplicas ni para reacciones ya que el rostro afligido de Archie que buscó rápidamente a las jóvenes, hizo que se ignorara a Annie para Candy preguntar en cuanto le vio por el pasillo… – **¿Qué sucede?**

**- ¡Derek!**

**- ¿Qué con él?**

**- ¡Neil… tuvo que llevarlo con el doctor del pueblo!**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- Se le presentó una hemorragia nasal.**

**- ¿Y los demás?... – **se miró detrás de Archie que terminaría de informar…

**- Se fueron con él, yo me encargué de regresar para avisarte y llevarles.**

**- - 7 - - **

La sencilla sala de la clínica del Doctor Lenard estaba repleta de visitantes. Y en sus rostros se podía distinguir la angustia, la desesperación, la desilusión y el aburrimiento; no obstante todos pusieron un gesto de alerta cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió.

Neil Legan que había yacido parado cerca de su umbral, fue el primero en preguntar… – **¿Y bien?**

El galeno aguardó el acercamiento de las religiosas que habían pedido a sus huerfanitos orden y silencio. Luego, a los tres, se les notificaría… – **He logrado detener la hemorragia pero… será mejor que lo lleven a un hospital.**

**- ¿Es peligroso lo que tiene?**

**- Algo sí.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Una posible anemia. ¿Había presentado sangrado antes?**

**- No, es la primera vez**… – la señorita Pony miró a la Hermana María que con asentamiento de cabeza acordó con su compañera.

**- Por una parte es bueno, sin embargo… si se presentara otra vez y en la misma cantidad, será obligada una transfusión. **

**- Entonces, ¿al hospital?... **– La cuestión había sido dirigida a las religiosas. Y una de ellas a Neil contestaría…

**- Esperemos por Candy... –** y la otra suplicaría…

**- Sí, y que no tarde por favor.**

La rubia sólo se tomó los minutos necesarios ya que aprovechando el auto de Archie, se le pidió al castaño dirigirse al rancho de Jimmy para informarle de lo sucedido; no obstante éste con algunos trabajadores había partido para trabajar en el entierro de aquel desconocido encontrado en el campo; así que el señor Cartwright que les recibió, ordenó a dos de sus hombres: uno, seguir a los muchachos en una carreta para traer de regreso a los ocupantes del Hogar, y otro para vigilar precisamente la casa en lo que las encargadas llegaban.

. . .

**- ¡¿Cómo sucedió?!**... – demandó Candy a su arribo al consultorio.

**- De manera inesperada, hija. Venía muy contento en el auto cuando de repente, escuchamos sus clásicos estornudos pero instantes después gritó espantosamente y nos enseñó el pañuelo que le acostumbraste a llevar, completamente bañado de sangre así como su cara.**

**- ¡¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?!**

**- Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.**

**- ¡Entonces vayámonos!… – **la enfermera que cargaba al más pequeño, lo entregó a la Hermana María mientras que la señorita Pony propuso…

**- Nosotras nos regresamos al hogar, y por favor hija, mantennos al tanto.**

**- Así lo haré. ¿Vienes también Archie?... – **el castaño no lo dudó; y con Annie les acompañaron hasta Chicago donde, después de internar al enfermito, se enviaría un telegrama urgente a Albert, el padrino de Derek.

. . . . .

En una maleta, estaba colocando la última de sus prendas cuando sonó el teléfono de esa habitación de hotel. Al contestar, la recepcionista le informó que su transporte le aguardaba. Agradecida amablemente la atención, Albert se devolvió a su equipaje para cerrarlo y luego tomarlo, lo mismo que a los papeles que yacían en el buró más cercano.

Sus pasos firmes y relajados que le conducían por cada salida, sabían esconder perfectamente el gran nerviosismo que vivía desde hacía días en su interior.

Las malas noticias con referente a la decadente salud de Derek, le habían llegado rápido; y aunque lamentó no poder estar con Candy que de cierto modo seguía viviendo con el pequeño en el hospital Santa Juana, en otra plática telefónica Archie le había alentado de apresurar su regreso para hablar con ella ya que según Annie, la rubia había confesado amarle.

Al escucharlo, Albert más de una vez había exigido aclaración y el mal informante todas esas veces, se lo confirmó.

La alegría que se apoderó del corazón del guapo banquero por noches no le hubo permitido dormir e inclusive distraído se le había notado en un par de ocasiones durante importantes reuniones de trabajo ya que su pensamiento estaba en…

Antes de abordar y frente el automóvil que le llevaría a la estación ferroviaria, Albert abruptamente se sobresaltó y de inmediato puso una mano sobre uno de los bolsillos de su traje. Comprado un día antes, el bultillo que sintió le hizo respirar tranquilo y disponerse a continuar su viaje el cual lo calificaría de interminable.

Por suerte Eliza, que siempre cargaba con exagerado equipaje, ya se le había pedido adelantarse en el camino; para así, Albert tener el espacio suficiente para pensar sin ser interrumpido; pero mientras el viajero llegaba a su destino, en la ciudad del viento…

Debido a que las noches las va pasando en vela, sobre el colchón y su brazo Candy descansaba un rato. Más al sentir un ligero toque, la rubia todavía no abría los ojos cuando, al enderezarse, preguntaría al paciente… – **Sí, Derek, dime.** – Sin embargo el chiquillo seguía dormido; su manita había resbalado y accidentalmente rosado a la enfermera que al ver la serenidad en el pálido rostro, en su asiento, estiró brazos y espalda especialmente.

Para despabilarse, Candy se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana para recorrer un poco la cortina blanca que le decoraba. La luz de afuera rápidamente iluminó la habitación aunque la rubia en su interior y con fervor, pedía que de igual manera se iluminara de nuevo la vida del pequeño.

**- Fortaleza, hija. No debes perder las fuerzas ante situaciones como ésta. **– La joven enfermera recordó las palabras de sus madres; así que secó rápidamente las lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas y a sí misma se animó pero no lo consiguió porque al poner sus ojos en Derek tuvo que correr a su lado porque sangre de su nariz volvía aparecer después de que la cabeza del niño rodara por la almohada. Limpiándole con cuidado, Candy lloraba, oraba y suplicaba que pronto apareciera el donador. Uno que Albert había sugerido mientras él arribaba para someterse a la prueba, misma que muchos e inclusive de Neil, habían intentado sin éxito obtenido.

El anuncio en el periódico había resultado, al principio una buena idea; después se tornó mala que ya algunos vivales primero cobraban la recompensa que se había ofrecido argumentando sus necesidades y a la mera hora se iban sin haber contribuido en nada. Así que sólo podría hacerles el milagro un alma generosa; y ésta que llevaba tiempo mirando los mensajes de ayuda, comentó a quien tendido sobre el sofá de una elegante sala, trataba de dormir.

**- Aquí está de nuevo el anuncio, hijo.**

**- ¿Cuál de todos?**

**- El donador de sangre**. – Mostrándose indiferente, el oyente se acomodó de lado dándole la espalda a su madre que más que recriminación le imploraría… – **Terry, tú tienes el tipo de sangre que se está solicitando.**

**- Pero la mía es mala, madre; así que más que bien, le haría daño a la persona que le necesita.**

**- No seas cruel contigo mismo ni con los demás. – **El despreocupado joven pujó al mismo tiempo que levantó infantilmente los hombros; más al escuchar… – **Ve y hazlo, imaginándote que pudiera tratarse de tu hijo.** **–** En su posición, Terry abrió los ojos y su mirada azul se topó con el tapiz de su cómodo lecho. No obstante, por la rauda velocidad que el actor empleó para enderezarse, Eleanor Baker se apresuraría a decir… **– ¡Perdóname, hijo. No fue mi intención alterarte!**

**- Está bien; no lo has hecho…. – ** dijo el guapo castaño; pero la bella actriz al verlo acelerar sus pasos en busca de la puerta de salida más cercana, quiso saber…

**- ¡Terry, ¿a dónde vas?!**

**- Voy a**… – con un brusco manotazo, Grandchester le indicó que no tenía importancia darle a conocer su destino, de todos modos sus remordimientos, culpas y tristezas le seguían a donde él fuera. Eran los únicos a los cuales consideraba verdaderamente leales porque ¡nunca le abandonaban! Así que con ellos a su lado, Terruce comenzó a caminar por una solitaria vereda. Y el silencio del lugar, le hizo regresar al pasado.

_**¡Padre! ¡Voy a ser padre!**__... – Así se lo habían declarado los ojos de Lucy que dejó de sonreír al notar que el actor estaba al punto del desmayo._

_Susana que también percató su desmejoramiento pidió ayuda al mesero que pasaba; pero no había sido necesario porque la fémina voz lo hizo reaccionar; más al sentirse asfixiado, Terruce solicitó permiso y se retiró. Afuera, la lluvia seguía cubriendo la ciudad; y al actor no le importó mojarse al cruzar por el jardín. Sumergiendo sus pies en el inundado pasto, se dedicó a pensar, perdiendo así la noción del tiempo._

_Lucy, que logró escaparse de su compañero y de las mujeres que le daban consejos, con disimulo le buscó encontrándolo sentado en un lavadero de aquella área. – __**¿Estás molesto por la noticia?**_

_Terry giró su rostro a ella quien, por varios segundos, se analizó en silencio. Después de darse cuenta lo bella que realmente era, él le confesó… – __**Más que molesto, me has hecho muy feliz. Sólo que… **_

_**- ¿Qué, Terry?**_

_Éste, conforme dejaba su lugar para ir a donde ella, le observó… – __**He sido un verdadero insensato. No medí las consecuencias de mis actos y ahora he heredado a mi hijo, el mismo infortunio: ser un bastardo.**_

_**- ¡No digas eso!... – **__Ella intentó cubrir aquella boca con su mano, pero Terry…_

_**- ¿No te das cuenta, Lucy?**_

_**- ¿De qué?**_

_**- ¿No has pensado en cómo será? ¿a quién se parecerá?**_

_**- Yo sólo sé que será una criatura muy feliz porque va a ser amado por sus padres.**_

_**- Sin embargo yo no estaré a su lado.**_

_**- Lo estarás. ¡Vamos, no seas pesimista! Además Susana no vivirá toda la vida y tampoco...**_

_Terry la jaló hacia él para callar su boca con la suya. Y mientras los amantes se envolvían en su placer, desde la esquina de una ventana, dos pares de ojos les observaban._

_Susana mentiría si decía, no estar sintiendo nada ante el espectáculo. En ese momento quien pagó su rabia fue el faldón de su vestido de novia._

_**- ¿Qué piensas hacer?**_

_**- Nada… por el momento.**_

_**- ¿Estás segura?**_

_**- Sí, y tú tampoco lo harás hasta que yo te lo indique. Ahora, si eres tan amable, mamá… – **__la rubia ojo azul giró su silla de ruedas para ordenar… –__** despide a los invitados. Quiero aprovechar la lluvia para también pasar un romántico momento con mi esposo.**_

_**- ¡Pero, Susana… el sacerdote no llegó para darles su bendición!**_

_**- ¡No me importa si es que un rayo le partió en dos! ¡Ve hacer como te digo!**_

_El ruido que una desconcertada madre accidentalmente hizo, consiguió que la pareja de afuera se alertara. Y tomando caminos diferentes Terry y Lucy se alejaron para integrarse a los demás invitados a los cuales ya se les agradecía su presencia a tan linda velada._

_Más tarde, él la condujo hasta sus aposentos y allá, el talento de Susana se desbordó al comentar grandemente feliz… – __**¡Qué increíble noticia nos compartió el abuelo, ¿verdad, cariño?**_

_**- Algo descabellado ya para sus años.**_

_Terry, en lo que se quitaba su húmeda chaqueta, escuchó…__** – La ilusión no tiene edad, Terry ¿y sabes? Yo también quisiera un hijo. – **__La indecorosa proposición alteró profundamente los sentidos y sentimientos del joven actor que por su largo conmocionado estado se le trajo a la realidad al observarle… – __**De repente te has quedado callado, querido.**_

_**- No. Sólo… pensaba.**_

_**- ¿En el hermano de mamá?. – **__Terry la miró con gesto extrañado, lo que dio pie para que Susana siguiera diciendo… – __** ¡Qué raro se escucha eso ¿verdad?!**__... – la rubia fingió un escalofrío recorrerle por el cuerpo y luego se burló al cuestionar… __**– ¿quién iba a pensar que el abuelo iba a volver a casarse y nada menos que con una niña, precisamente la entenada del tramoyista, que más que su mujer parece su tataranieta?... **__– pero también se supo echar veneno… __**– aunque yo dudo que ese hijo que dice esperar, sea exactamente de él.**_

_**- ¿Por qué dices eso?**_

_**- ¡Vamos, Terry, amor! Seamos realistas. Ella es demasiado joven y ahora que recuerdo, siempre va por todos lados… sola. Así que uno de tantos, ¡inclusive hasta el chofer! pudo haberle hecho ese hijo… y el pobre anciano todavía le cree que es de él. ¡Qué ingenuos pueden llegar a ser los hombres!**_

_Haciendo rodar las ruedas de su silla, Susana, muy sonriente se alejó y dejó a un Terruce verdaderamente consternado. Sin embargo, una parte en él le daba indicaciones de no atreverse a dudar de Lucy que lamentablemente no le daría aclaración ya que a partir de ese día, la amante pareja no se encontró más. Primero porque el esposo de ella, lo que no hizo antes de, ahora se desviviría por atenderla; y segundo porque Susana…_

_Un ruido de gran intensidad provino del baño y el castaño que había buscado asiento para quitarse los mojados zapatos, se levantó y apresuró sus pasos para ir a preguntar detrás de la puerta… – __**Susana, ¿estás bien?**_

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **15 y 16 de Abril de 2013.**

**. . .**

**- - 8 - -**

_Susana se había engañado a sí misma. El haberse mantenido firme frente a él, le dio la creencia de que era muy fuerte; sin embargo con cada segundo que pasaba, el seguir guardando para sí el secreto del apenas descubierto engaño de Terry ¡su Terry! le estaba resultando extremadamente pesado. _

_¡Tanto que había hecho para separarle de Candy!... – se decía… – Tanto que había luchado para finalmente conseguirle ¿cómo era posible que ahora Lucy, con la mano en la cintura, se lo hubiera arrebatado? La rabia que ya le carcomía por dentro le acrecentó al revivir ese momento en que los vio besándose tan apasionadamente. La frustración, de no haber sido ella quien estuviera recibiendo sus besos ni sus manos las que le acariciaran como lo había visto hacerlo, la descargó sobre el espejo ya que según Susana su propio reflejo se estaba burlando de ella._

_Terry que no pidió autorización para entrar al no obtener respuesta por parte de ella, primero vio los vidrios hechos añicos en el suelo y luego a Susana que yacía parada y apoyaba sus manos en la pared._

_**- ¿Estás bien?**__... – él de nuevo preguntó; y debido a que fue ignorado… –__** Voy a llamar a tu madre para que… **_

_**- Espera, Terry. **__– Éste así lo hizo… –__** Si no te incomoda quiero que me ayudes con mi vestido.**_

_Sin oponerse a la solicitud, el joven esquivando los cortantes cristales fue hasta ella y sus dedos comenzaron a trabajar en la hilera de forrados botones que decoraban la parte trasera del traje de novia. Con cada uno de ellos, Terry iba dejando al descubierto el cuerpo níveo de Susana que claramente percibía o se imaginaba tener la penetrante mirada del actor en su desnudez. _

_Considerando había liberado lo suficiente, el castaño intentó alejarse; no obstante, la rubia al tratar de girarse sobre su único pie para deshacerse totalmente de su prenda, falseó; y para que no cayera al piso donde los peligrosos vidrios, él avanzó para atraparle lanzando un ligero ¡ay, me corté!_

_Las manos masculinas le ardían en la piel y gracias a la aproximación, Susana, urgida de amor y de un deseo que en su vientre nacía, saltó a la boca de Terry que como pudo se liberó para sugerirle… – __**¿No deberíamos esperar a que el sacer…?**_

_**- ¡Si el sacerdote no llegó, ese no fue mi problema!... – **__la rubia, frustrada, se zafó para mostrarle… –__** ¡Yo también soy joven y bella y no quiero esperar más!**_

_Terry, en lo que buscaba una prenda para cubrirla, dijo… – __**Tendrás que hacerlo porque yo en estos momentos…**_

_**- ¡¿Me rechazarás?! ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas, Terruce Grandchester porque lo lamentarás!**_

_**- ¡Vaya, vaya! Así que finalmente has decidido quitarte la careta para mostrarte tal cual eres. Pues bien, dime Susana, ¿con qué artimaña me forzarás para que yo te haga el amor?**_

_**- Yo... no sé de qué me hablas.**_

_Susana, aturdida, atrapó la bata que le ofrecieron y cubriéndose con ello, oyó claramente…__** – Oh, sí. Sí lo sabes. ¿O es que acaso creíste que nunca descubriría tus trampas?**_

_**- ¡Ella te lo reveló, ¿verdad?!... – **__sus ojos azules habían destellado odio pero Terry disimuló…_

_**- ¿Ella? ¿A quién te refieres?**_

_**- ¡A tu amante! ¿O también tú creíste que nunca me enteraría? ¡Ya ves que sí!**_

_**- Estás tan enferma que hasta alucinas.**_

_**- ¡Ojalá tu aspecto mojado y todo lo demás sean parte de mi alucinación, Terruce, porque… si ese niño que viene en camino tiene la más pequeña semejanza contigo, te juro….!... – **__la enfurecida joven tomó un pedazo de vidrio que reposaba en el vecino mostrador; y al ver que con eso lo amenazaban, Terry la instó..._

_**- ¡¿Qué?!**_

_**- ¡…nunca en tu vida, le vas a ver!**_

_**- ¡Atrévete siquiera hacerle daño a Lucy o a su hijo porque…!**_

_**- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer tú cuando yo puedo destruirte en un segundo si me lo propongo?!**_

_**- ¡Hazlo!... – **__el castaño se le acercó tanto que la retó a tasajearlo… –__** ¡Y a ti y a tu familia les haré el escándalo del año!.**__ – Y aunque sólo lo utilizó para amedrentar, también le dijo… __**– ¿Te consideras la única con poder? Entérate, querida… como hijo de Duque que soy, yo también tengo mis influencias y te aseguro que sólo para ridiculizarte, las emplearé. Sin embargo… en un pasado le tuve miedo al fracaso; hoy ya no, ni tampoco me asusta la pobreza así que prefiero vivir en ella que contigo.**_

_Terry tomó la muñeca de Susana y la fue apretando hasta que ella liberó el arma blanca y chilló hipócritamente…. – __**Aunque no quieras, tu lugar es conmigo. ¡Me lo debes!**_

_**- No precisamente porque con tus chantajes, ¡todo te lo he pagado!**_

_**- Si es así… ¿porqué no has corrido a buscar a Candice White y se lo dices para que te acepte y puedan ser felices? Será que no lo haces porque… ¿la pobre enfermera ha sido desbancada por otra? ¡Sería verdaderamente interesante averiguarlo!**_

_**- ¿Y qué ganarías con eso?**_

_**- ¡Mortificarla, porque mientras yo no sea feliz, ninguno lo será!**_

_**- Lo dicho, estás enferma. Y mejor me largo, antes de que me contamines.**_

_**- ¡Tampoco puedes hacerlo!... – **__ella gritó… __**– ¿se te olvida que has firmado el acta de matrimonio, querido?**_

_Susana sonrió burlonamente al verlo retroceder y afirmarle… – __**Lo sé; sin embargo… – **__Terry, del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacó el mentado documento; y aventándoselo le pidió… – __**si vuelves a poner atención a tu premiado certificado te darás cuenta de lo que verdaderamente firmaste ayer en la casa del juez…. – **__nada menos que la cesión de bienes teatrales a cuenta de una dote que nunca jamás sería restituida. _

_Francamente, a Susana no le pareció tan grave la cosa porque lo que deseaba era tenerlo a su lado y tal parecía que así sería. Los que dieron gritos en el cielo y zapateados en el suelo fueron los parientes de ella porque a partir de ese día, ni cinco centavos de ganancias verían pero sí muchos gastarían al emplear abogados para quitarle a Terry lo que él consideraba… – __**A cuenta de los meses que "inexplicablemente" no había trabajo para mí.**_

_**- ¡Vamos, Terruce!... – **__dijo el menor de los hermanos… –__** Una broma a cualquiera se le perdona.**_

_**- Entonces ustedes perdonarán la mía.**_

_Crédulos de lo que oían, los productores cuestionaron emocionados… – __**¿Nos devolverás los teatros?**_

_**- Díganle a Susana que me devuelva mi libertad.**_

_Pero ante aquella solicitud la respuesta fue rotunda. – __**¡Nunca! ¡Nunca le daré lo que pide!**_

_**- Pero, hija…**_

_**- Así se venga la familia a la ruina, yo no cederé. No le concederé el divorcio. ¡Terruce Grandchester es mío y se queda conmigo para toda la vida!**_

_Y mientras ella seguía montada en su capricho, el actor, característica de él, también… – __**Entonces no hay trato. Pero si la convencen, yo reconsideraré regresarles todo, excepto mi fortuna propia, claro está; y sin nada de boicots hacia mi trabajo.**_

_Los "corre, ve y dile" no iban tan lejos. Todo sucedía dentro de la casa; sólo se trasladaban de la recámara de Susana que de ese coraje se enfermó, al estudio donde Terry había decidido instalarse y prohibido la entrada a su contrincante. Pero una tarde, el joven actor recibió inesperada y sorpresivamente la visita de su madre quien por medio de su director de escena le "felicitó" de los logros que su inteligente cachorro estaba adquiriendo._

_**- ¿No te importa vivir así con ella?**_

_**- Aunque sí… – **__confesó Terry a su madre… –__** Elegí quedarme a su lado.**_

_**- Pero hijo, esta guerra absurda acabara por matarte un día.**_

_**- … o matarla, una de dos… – **__por momentos el castaño sonrió malévolo; luego serio… –__** Sin embargo, madre, debo mantener mis ojos en ella porque no quisiera que por mi culpa, inocentes pagaran por nuestras locuras.**_

_**- ¿De qué hablas?**_

_**- No puedo revelártelo; es secreto… por el momento.**_

_El beso apretado que Terry le dejó en la mejilla además de la sonrisa y la mirada que su hijo le dedicó, Eleanor Baker lo entendió como bueno. Tal vez ¿Candice? lo pensó para sí e iba a preguntárselo cuando…_

_La Señora Marlowe tocó la puerta del improvisado aposento de su yerno. Éste que le atendió, le dijo con acento rudo… – __**¿Qué se le ofrece?**_

_**- Mi hija necesita un libro para leer. ¡Todo esto que usted ha provocado, cuando pudieran vivir en paz caray, la tiene con los nervios de punta y sólo la lectura puede calmarle!. – **__La reprochadora y astuta mujer intentó ingresar; más el ocupante le impidió el acceso y descortés le cerró la puerta porque en sí, la suegra Marlowe había sido enviada por su hija para saber con quién estaba el castaño y si fuera posible enterarse de qué hablaban._

_Eleanor Baker que vio un divertido e infantil acto por parte de Terry que primero pasó todos los seguros de la puerta además de atrabancarla con una silla donde se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, rió junto con él. Sin embargo para la diva, esa sería la última vez que viera a su hijo sonreír porque… _

_. . . . ._

_El vientre de Lucy con cada mes que pasaba lucía más abultado y la natural felicidad que se había apoderado de su rostro llenaba de mayor resentimiento el ser y corazón de Susana que curiosamente había colocado bandera blanca en su casa._

_Terry aún así siempre estuvo alerta y más cuando se le invitaba a visitar la residencia del abuelo que en el último mes su salud había desmejorado._

_La señora Marlowe que debía atenderlo, sin vacilación se acercaba a su yerno para pedirle estar al pendiente de su hija mientras ella lo estaba de su padre que en su lecho se lamentaba de no poder llegar al noveno mes para ver el nacimiento de su hijo del cual auguraba sería un varón. Y como varones que eran, en una privada plática, precisamente a Terry se le solicitó protegiera del bebé, prometiéndoselo el actor que también ya se le estaban cociendo las habas por conocer al hijo de quién. No obstante…_

_Susana, envuelta de zalamería, una actitud no sorprendente en ella, al llevar la cuenta del arribo de la criatura, aprovechando que Terry se ausentaría por cuestiones de trabajo, organizó una reunión para celebrar a Lucy. Ésta, sorprendida y alentada por su esposo de no rechazar la atención, aceptó; pero eso sí, para llevarse a cabo el evento en su casa._

_La rubia nieta para nada puso objeción y así lo hizo, luciéndose con la decoración cuando llegó el día._

_El escaso grupo de mujeres invitadas arribaron puntuales al lugar y rápidamente llenaron la mesa con regalos. Y en lo que ellas aguardaban en la sala y comentaban del florido arreglo, Susana, finalmente ayudada por una muleta, apareció en la planta alta acompañada de la festejada que ganas le estaban dando de cancelar toda esa burla debido a malestares que se habían presentado al momento de dejar la cama por la mañana._

_Apoyándose del barandal, Lucy, con un interés por preguntar a una de aquellas mujeres mayores si esos cólicos que tenía eran normales, comenzó a descender. Pero no había terminado de dar el segundo paso, cuando una fuerte contracción se le presentó haciéndola doblar del dolor. Sabiendo que iba a caer, la futura madre intentó sujetarse de Susana más ésta en su condición inválida, no pudo hacer mucho por ella y las dos rodaron escaleras abajo convirtiéndose la reunión en una verdadera tragedia ya que…_

_Debido a un horrible clima en la parte norte del estado, Terruce no concluyó su viaje. Cancelado su trabajo regresó a casa; pero el silencio que imperaba le obligó a preguntar por su esposa. Informado de su paradero, el castaño, veloz partió hacia allá, encontrándose con la noticia de…_

_**- ¡Terry! ¡Mi abuelo!**__. – Socorrida por sus amistades y yaciendo recostada en el sofá, Susana había chillado y extendido sus brazos a él que mirando a las presentes, con desconfianza y gallardía, se acercó al llamado para ser enterado… __**– ¡Se va a morir!**_

_Fingiendo un sentimiento que no sentía, Terry la consoló… – __**Lo siento, querida… **__– pero al verle los golpes en el rostro y brazos le cuestionó… __**– ¿qué te ha pasado?. – **__Las visitas que lloraron ante su pregunta, le hicieron repetir… __**– ¡¿qué ha pasado?!**_

_La alteración de su voz, le hizo responder… – __**Lucy, oh, la pobrecita Lucy. No pude ayudarle y caímos por las escaleras. Ahora está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. **__– Susana lloró más y los ojos de Terry se posaron impulsivamente en una habitación de arriba, sin embargo el movimiento estaba abajo y sólo empleadas entraban y salían del despacho._

_Rato después, apareció la Señora Marlowe anunciando que su padre no resistiría la terrible noticia._

_**- ¡¿Qué noticia, mamá?!**_

_**- El bebé, Lucy… han muerto.**_

_**- ¡¿Qué ha dicho?!**__... __**– **__lo gritó Terry; y porque lo hizo se le pidió…_

_**- ¡Terruce, por favor, usted vaya a decirle que…!. – **__La magdalena y confianzuda suegra se abrazó de él que fijó su mirada en el lugar donde realmente yacía sin vida Lucy. _

_Pero como las visitas comenzaron a darle el pésame, la señora Marlowe fue retirada de su lado y Terry, sin pensarlo, se dirigió a donde el despacho; no obstante estaba por abrir la puerta cuando la última y lloriqueante empleada llevando las mantas ensangrentadas la abrió por él y le confirmó… – __**Se han ido, patrón. Se han ido. – **__Empero, él debía comprobarlo. Era morboso pero sus ojos debían verlo; y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Susana Marlowe armó tremendo teatro que se lo impidió._

**- - 9 - -**

Un poco más de cinco años habían pasado; y durante todo ese largo tiempo Terruce nunca, nunca derramó lágrimas por la pérdida de aquellos seres. Ahora, acabado de revivir el crudo momento, lo hacía con la vulnerabilidad de un niño.

Eleanor que desde la muerte de Susana evitaba dejarle a solas, salió a toda prisa detrás de él divisándole cuando se dejaba caer sobre el fresco césped. Con silenciosos pasos, fue hasta su hijo; y Terry, al reconocer una parte del vestido que se le puso enfrente, se aferró de las piernas de su madre que, conforme le oía sollozar, comenzó a pedirle… – **Llora, mi corazón; llora y saca así todo lo malo que tu pecho ha retenido. Ataduras, odios, venganzas, miedos y frustraciones, échales fuera de ti para que puedas empezar desde cero. Llora, Terry, llora todo lo que quieras que aquí está tu madre para consolarte, hijo.**

Éste así lo hizo por varios minutos. Y cuando al fin pudo articular palabra, dijo de Susana… – **Aunque a los periódicos declaraba todo lo contrario, fue un infierno lo que viví a su lado.**

**- Lo sé, cariño.**

**- Lo extraño es que… ahora que ya no está, siento que la necesito para yo poder vivir.**

**- Terry… **

**- El estar peleando día a día con ella, me daba el coraje para olvidarme de mis dolores y seguir adelante con la lucha. Hoy, sin su presencia, me siento perdido en medio de esta tranquilidad para mí ya desconocida.**

**- Te irás acostumbrado.**

**- A mi libertad. ¡Tanto que se la pedí y ella…!**

**- … lo mismo que te la negó.**

**- Y aumentó lo doble su capricho porque después de aquella caída, jamás de la cama se levantó.**

**- Sí lo hizo… – **Terry borrosamente la miró… –** para ser llevada a su nueva y eterna morada.**

De alguna forma Eleanor debía hacerlo calmar y lo logró al observarle él… – **¿Estás segura que de ti no saqué el humor sarcástico?**

**- Al contrario, tú me lo contagiaste.**

La suavidad de sus finas manos las sintió en su rostro; y secando él mismo sus lágrimas apreciaría…** – Gracias, madre.**

**- Gracias a ti, hijo, por haberme perdonado y permitido estar a tu lado.**

**- Y como quiero que sigas estándolo… **– un Terry prontamente recuperado se puso de pie; se acomodó hacia atrás el cabello y arregló sus ropas para luego tomar la mano de su madre y sugerirle… **– regresemos a casa e iniciemos un viaje tú y yo, solos. ¿Quieres?... – **la bella diva asintió dando pauta a cuestionarle… –** ¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero?**

**- A Chicago.**

**- ¡¿Chicago?! ¡¿por qué precisamente allá?! Mamá, yo…**

La actriz le puso un alto a su histeria. – **Porque allá necesitan nuestra ayuda; y porque sé que podemos, es mi deseo que contribuyamos.**

**- Pero**… – Terry se detuvo para resoplar fuertemente y después, rendido, preguntar… **– ¿dónde justamente hay que dirigirse?**

**- Al Hospital Santa Juana. – **Con el dato facilitado, el joven, anteriormente vulnerable, soltó tamañas carcajadas que preocuparon a la madre que cuestionaría… – **¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué ríes ahora?**

**- Porque… – **el castaño, al frotarse los ojos, se calmó y dijo… **– hace mucho tiempo me propuse a… no mirar en mi pasado; sin embargo, éste es un ejemplo de lo caprichoso que puede ser el destino y… **

**- … te está llevando de nuevo a su lado.**

**- Lo dudo, madre; porque precisamente es a Candy a quien más le he fallado. Además yo mismo le clavé un puñal a las esperanzas y las enterré profundamente.**

**- Aún así lo hayas hecho, ellas nunca mueren ni se dan por vencidas.**

**- Como tú lo digas, mi filosófica madre; como tú lo digas.**

**- Entonces… – **la hermosa mujer se aprovecharía… –** ¿podemos ir a hacer nuestra obra del día?**

**- Aunque la filantropía no estaba en mis planes… está bien, señora bonita. Vayamos a Chicago.**

Como si fuera una pareja de enamorados, madre e hijo caminaron abrazados. Y mientras ellos llegaban, días después en aquella ciudad…

**- Albert no se ha presentado porque, desde que la tía Elroy supo de su llegada, fue hasta la estación para esperarle personalmente y demandarle su presencia. Con eso de que se acercan las fechas para la reunión con el consejo familiar…**

**- No te preocupes, Archie. Con saberlo bien, me siento tranquila.**

**- Deberías ir a descansar un rato. Tu semblante ha desmejorado mucho y…**

**- Estoy bien. – **Candy, sentada a un lado del enfermo, cuestionaría… **– ¿siguen circulando los anuncios en los periódicos? **

**- Sí, pero… **

**- Ninguno ha servido. **

**- Así es. – **Archie que la observaba acariciando con amor la cabecita del chico, él también inquiriría… **– Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad?**

**- Sí**… – contestó Candy; y de tan sólo imaginarse perderlo, comenzó a llorar en silencio.

**- Derek va a estar bien, Candy… – **el castaño se había acercado a ella para animarle.

**- Lo sé, Archie.**

**- Entonces si lo sabes, no llores más. A Albert no le gustará verte así. Ha prometido venir en cuanto pueda y estoy seguro que lo hará.**

**- Claro… –** dijo la rubia no muy convencida; y un tanto inquieta se levantó para pedir… – **¿No te molesta quedarte con él unos minutos? Yo debo…**

**- No, por supuesto que no. Anda, ve.**

Con su autorización Archie la vio partir y Candy afuera, se recargó en la pared para cerrar los ojos por escasos momentos porque los abrió rápidamente al oír los ecos de unas veloces zancadas.

Mirando hacia el pasillo del hospital, la enfermera aguardó y no ocultó sus sentimientos cuando le vio aparecer.

**- ¡Albert!**... – exclamó su nombre; y olvidándose del lugar, echó a correr hacia él.

**- Candy…** – el rubio la recibió en sus brazos y los apretó fuertemente. **– Perdóname por venir hasta ahora, por favor. – **La emoción de ella era tanta que no respondió y el banquero le permitió llorar sobre su pecho sintiéndose él tan bien de tenerla nuevamente así, entre sus brazos, a su pequeña amada y siempre llorona Candy.

**- Te he extrañado mucho. Me has hecho tanta falta**… – finalmente ella pudo decir.

**- Lo mismo que tú a mí, Candy**… – aseveró Albert aferrándola más a sí… **– Lo mismo que tú a mí.**

Los carraspeos que detrás de ellos se escucharon, les hizo separarse; y ya pasado el Doctor Leonard y el sonrojo en Candy, ésta dijo… – **Tienes que verlo**... – tomó la masculina mano… **– Te ha llamado entre sueños.**

Al verlos entrar juntos, Archie sonrió y se acercó a ellos; después de palmear el ancho hombro de su tío, salió para dejarles a solas.

**- ¡Cuánto ha crecido!**... – observó Albert del chico; y Candy le aseguraría…

**- Ya cumplió los cuatro años. No le veías desde hace dos.**

**- Justo el tiempo que tengo de no verte.**

**- Pero así como yo, Derek también se pondrá feliz de verte.**

El rubio se aproximó al pequeño para tomar su diminuta mano y besársela. Luego sentenciaría… – **Desde este momento me quedaré con él para que tú puedas ir a dormir. Tus ojos delatan tu cansancio.**

**- Pero tú, ¿no debes trabajar?**

**- Por mí no te preocupes; además un rato de ausencia no dejará pobre a ninguno.**

**- Si es así**… – Candy se aproximó al pequeño y se inclinó para besar su frente. Después de decirle… – **Te veo más tarde…**

Albert aprovechando que Candy posaba una mano sobre de él, presto la tomó para… – **En cuánto esto pase, yo…** **quisiera que tú… y yo… platicáramos… – **Candy asintió con la cabeza y se dejó conducir por el rubio hasta la puerta donde, él, luego de abrirla, también se inclinó para dejar en las comisuras de sus labios, un inocente beso, suficiente para que ella le mirara con cierto miedo y exclamara en un murmullo… – **Albert.** – Éste le guiñó un ojo, lo que provocó un rubor extra en Candy que, al girarse para emprender la huida, su mirada se toparía con… – **¡Terry!... – **sumergiéndose la enfermera en un torbellino de emociones mientras que miradas cielo y océano se confrontaban retadoramente.

_Tres horas tenían ya esperando; y de haber pasado otro minuto más, un hoyo en el piso hubieran encontrado de tanto ir y venir por el mismo lugar. De cierto modo, a Terry le inquietaba estar ahí. Años atrás en esa misma recepción había llegado a preguntar por Candy, aquella vez que se presentó con su compañía en Chicago. Ahora era otra la causa de su visita y ni aún así dejaba de sentirse nervioso, primero porque gentes ya le habían reconocido y otra…_

_**- ¡¿Qué estará haciendo la enfermera que no aparece?!**__... – le preguntó molesto a su madre; y ésta, leyendo un libro, le contestó serena…_

_**- Llevaron a analizar tu sangre.**_

_**- ¡¿A dónde?! ¡¿Hasta la China?!**_

_Tras el libro, Eleanor y ocultando sus risas, respondió… – __**No exageres, Terry. Y aprende a ser paciente.**_

_**- ¡No puedo, Eleanor; y será mejor que te espere afuera o de lo contrario…!**__. – En el momento que el actor abrió la puerta apareció la sonriente enfermera. – __**¡Vaya! Creí que se había olvidado de nosotros.**_

_**- Imposible, Señor Grandchester… – **__se había mostrado una mirada coqueta; una que el actor optó por ignorar al preguntar….___

_**- ¿Y bien? ¿es mi sangre la que necesitan?**_

_**- Efectivamente. Así que… hágame el favor de seguirme. Le llevaré a donde está el paciente y sus familiares.**_

_**- Señorita… – **__ella se acercó tal cual Terry lo pidió… –__** quisiera que nadie más me viera.**_

_**- No se preocupe… – **__la enfermera, extasiándose de su varonil fragancia, le informó… –__** la mayor parte del tiempo es una señorita quien cuida de él.**_

_**- Menos mal… – **__dijo el castaño… –__** ¿Vienes conmigo, madre?**_

_**- Esperaré un momento por el doctor.**_

_**- ¿Y eso, para qué?**_

_**- Para hacerle una consulta. Este libro habla de la cirugía reconstructiva; y creo que mis líneas de expresión… – **__se las tocó… –__** ya pronto necesitarán ayuda.**_

_Riéndose de su todavía joven y hermosa madre, el actor se marchó; y avanzaba detrás de la enfermera cuando le pareció ver la figura de alguien conocido.____La prisa en los pasos de aquel le pusieron también nervioso así como el transitar por el mismo corredor. Pero la enfermera que le guiaba, contribuyó otro poco a su tensión al detenerse para dar órdenes a una compañera. Sintiéndose observado por una de ellas, Terry retomó poco a poco su andar llegando así al final del pasillo para ver por el inicio de otro, el momento que Archivald Cornwell dejaba la habitación._

_**- Es el primo de la señorita**__… – proporcionó la enfermera como si le hubiera preguntado él que contestó…_

_**- Ajá… **__– como si tampoco supiera. Más al llegar a su destino, Terry pidió… __**– ¡Espere!**_

_**- ¿Está bien?... – **__la acompañante quiso saber; y el actor…_

_**- Sí, sólo… – **__retrocedió unos pasos… –__** deme unos instantes. – **__Sin comprender la actitud, la joven así lo hizo. Y cuando le vio con ánimos, la puerta ya se abría._

El estetoscopio no fue requerido porque así como estaban, podían escucharse los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Llevándose una mano al pecho porque sentía que se le iba a escapar, Candy, con urgencia, le preguntaría… – **¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿por qué estás aquí?!**

Terry dejó de mirar al desafiante Albert para poner sus ojos en ella y contestarle como en aquellos tiempos… – **Hola, Pecosa. A mí también me da gusto verte. Lástima que llegué en un momento no muy oportuno. Tú disculparás, Albert.**

El castaño de nuevo posó su mirada en el rubio que dijo… – **Candy te acaba de preguntar… ¡¿qué haces aquí?!**

La encargada que notó las obvias diferencias fue quien les dio rápida notificación… – **El señor Grandchester respondió a su anuncio y efectivamente, corresponde al tipo de sangre que necesita el niño.**

**- ¡¿TÚ?!**... – se escuchó de tres voces ya que Archie había regresado y se unió al coro. No obstante la reacción de la rubia dejó mudos nuevamente a tres porque, sin vacilación e impulsada por su corazón agradecido ¿o enamorado? corrió para abrazarse de él.

Estupefactos, Albert y Archie intercambiaron miradas mientras que Terry, paralizado, no sabía cómo responder a la muestra. Más al oír sus llantos conjugados con cien gracias, el actor controlándose para no abrazarla también, le dijo… – **Vamos, pecosa, no hay porqué llorar. Todo va a estar bien.**

**- ¿Por qué?**... – Candy le miró… **– ¿por qué tú?**

El castaño, al verla llorar en la forma que lo hacía, se sintió morir y por lo mismo, como una vez lo hiciera, con la yema de sus dedos limpió las lágrimas en lo que contestaba… – **No lo sé. El destino quizá.**

**- ¡Pues qué destino tan…!**

**- ¡Archie!… – **lo reprendió Albert que, haciendo a un lado la rivalidad que significaba su presencia además de Candy, apreciaría… **– Gracias por… acudir al llamado. **

**- No me agradezcas a mí, sino a mi madre que insistió. – **Y debido a que la rubia había sido apartada de su lado, Terry mostraría descortesía… – **Si no les importa, tengo algo qué hacer adentro, ¿verdad, señorita?**

**- Sí. Por aquí, por favor… – **y todos ingresaron al cuarto.

Pero al estar adentro a dos se les pidió salir viéndose afuera a un Archie, más que irritado, pateando las paredes y casi gritándole a su tío… – **¡Este cabezón ya vino a echarlo todo a perder! ¡Te lo dije; pero no quisiste apurarte porque según me dijiste… – **el joven imitaría la voz de su tío al pronunciar… –** "Archie, todavía no estoy seguro" ¡Ahora ahí tienes tu…!**

**- Cálmate, Archie… – **el magnate tranquilo le aseveraría… –** Su presencia aquí es por otra razón.**

**- ¡Albert… – **el joven Cornwell se haló los cabellos… – **¡¿es que acaso no viste como corrió a sus brazos?! ¡¿Qué más prueba quieres de que lo sigue amando?!. – **El enojo que Archie proyectaba era el suyo propio, y parecía no importarle lo que por dentro a Albert se le estaba despertando: los celos, la rabia y el odio hacia el que indudablemente seguía ocupando el corazón de Candy que adentro, conforme la enfermera preparaba lo necesario para hacer la transfusión, la rubia estaba con Derek haciéndole despertar; y Terry, desde la silla que le habían asignado y muy apartado, la miraba detenidamente. Su delgada complexión, su breve cintura, sus cabellos dorados ahora atados en una trenza pero principalmente esa amorosa devoción con que trataba a la criatura que le escuchó llamarla…

**- Mamá…** – además de cuestionarle si ya se iban a casa.

La dulce voz de Candy fue un remanso de paz para el pequeño y para él mismo que se preguntaba… – Y el nerviosismo ¿a dónde se había marchado?... – Ella con su simple presencia lo había hecho desaparecer. Simplemente mirarla se sentía transportado al paraíso. Ese que con Susana nunca conoció.

Su sola mención, le produjo escalofríos y sobre su asiento, Terry se arremolinó, atrayendo la atención de Candy que le pediría… – **¿Por qué no te acercas? Derek quiere agradecerte lo que harás por él.**

Si su voz le había brindado la calma que su corazón por años hubo desconocido, su verde mirada le hechizó y a ella se dirigió de inmediato. Estar cerca de la rubia, serían momentos que para nada desperdiciaría. Todavía su pecho podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas dejadas pero la sensación de sus firmes senos le seguían quemando por fuera y por dentro.

La mano que Candy le extendió, él rápidamente la tomó; sin embargo, Terruce supo controlar el deseo de besársela y decirle…

No, el castaño no se lo permitió. Además Albert estaba de por medio y a lo visto por sus ojos, parecía que algo serio ya existía entre ellos dos. Así que, como tomó la mano de la rubia también la liberó para poner su mirada en Derek que ya le había expresado… – **Gracias, señor.**

No obstante, Terry palideció de repente porque… ¡esos ojos! ¡esa mirada! ¡esa sonrisa! ¡ese cabello! ¡todo era idéntico a la perecida Lucy!

Candy que veía en el actor un gesto de horror y cómo retrocedía sus pasos, un tanto asustada le preguntaría… – **¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Terry, qué pasa?!**

Como si estuviera viendo a un pequeño fantasma él lo apuntaría… **– ¡¿De quién es ese niño?! ¡¿cuándo y cómo vino a ti?! **

Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **18 y 19 de Abril de 2013.**

**. . .**

**- - 10 - -**

Apenas revelado un nombre que se hubo exigido, Terruce apresurado salió de la habitación y sobre el sillón del pasillo lo encontró sentado. Habiendo corrido hacia él, lo pescó rudamente por las solapas para demandarle… – **¡¿Dónde encontraste a Derek?!. – **Albert se sorprendió de la ligereza con que fue levantado de su asiento.

**- ¿Por qué te interesa saber?**

**- ¡Tú no te entrometas, Archivald!**… – a éste se le pidió y de nuevo al rubio… **– ¡Contesta, ¿dónde lo encontraste?!**

Aplicando también su fuerza Albert ya intentaba liberarse del rígido agarre; no obstante Eleanor que venía llegando, fue hasta ellos preguntándole a su hijo… – **¡Por todos los cielos, Terry, ¿qué pasa?!... – **consiguiendo ella que le soltare.

Pero Terruce de nuevo exigía conocimiento conforme iba tomando aire y asiento… – **¿Dónde le encontraste?**

Confundido, Archie miró a Albert; y el banquero en lo que se acomodada su desarreglado saco, veía al actor cubrirse el rostro con sus manos y le contaría a medias lo que así pasó…

_En todo su primer año como cabeza del clan Andrew, Albert recibió las enseñanzas de George Johnson. A su lado y lo que fueron tres meses estuvieron en Nueva York y en Wall Street. Ahí conforme el joven banquero aprendía el manejo de valores, se hizo de también jóvenes amistades que después de tensos días de trabajo, se reunían en diferentes lugares para según ellos deshacerse del stress. _

_Al principio y porque debía estar enfocado en su función, Albert rechazaba las invitaciones para encerrarse en su despacho y continuar trabajando; pero después del segundo mes, George le impulsó. – __**Eres joven. Sal a distraerte un poco. – **__Y aunque primero desistía argumentado que ya la Tía Elroy le había dado el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, el rubio, siempre sí aburrido del encierro, comenzó a salir con ellos._

_Visitar centros nocturnos era su distracción preferida; lo mismo que el hipódromo donde podían seguir apostando haciéndose de fácil dinero o perdiéndolo a bonches. Pero al concluir el mes tercero, Albert anunció a aquellos despilfarradores que ya era tiempo de regresar a casa. Así que para despedirle, le citaron en el teatro._

_William arribó a la hora entre tarde y noche. Y estaba bajando de su auto cuando una andrajosa mujer sosteniendo un bulto en sus brazos se le acercó para pedirle una caridad._

_Los billetes que el rubio de inmediato sacó y colocó en la mano sucia de la madre, fueron pocos para ella que llorando le dijo… – __**¡Señor, con esto no puedo mantener a mi hijo! ¡Por favor, quédese con él!**_

_**- Señora... – **__Albert se molestó por un momento… –__** lo que me pide es imposible.**_

_**- ¡Ándele, no sea malito! ¡No es para nada lloroncito! ¡Mire que a mi lado, mi criatura se me morirá!**_

_**- ¿Y qué de su padre?**_

_Agachando la cabeza, se le contestó…__** – La verdad no sé de quién sea; y yo sola, no podré con otra boquita más. ¡Tengo que alimentar a ocho!**_

_**- ¡Válgame, mujer! Si así están las cosas, ¿para qué trae tanto niño al mundo?**_

_**- ¡Ay, señor! Usted debe entender que… la carne es carne y pues una, tiene su corazoncito…. – **__la sinvergüenza aquella había logrado ruborizar al banquero que de su cartera extrajo más dinero y se lo dio además de…_

_**- Tenga, para que ya no se… esté ofreciendo a su hijo y por un buen tiempo vea por él y por los demás**__. – Abriendo tamaños ojos, la mujer atrapó la mano del rubio, empero éste al ver que se la iban a besar, se soltó y de buena gana hasta la bendición le dio… – __**Ande, ande; vaya con bien.**_

_Todavía llorando de tanta generosidad y sonriendo de agradecimiento, la madre se alejó de él que conforme continuaba su camino no pudo aguantarse las ganas de echarse a reír al percibirse el calorcillo en sus mejillas y orejas. Controlando su bochorno William fue ingresando al inmueble artístico para presenciar de casi tres horas del espectáculo que las Ziegfelds Follies ofrecieron._

_Después, satisfechos y comentando lo que vieron, los amigos se encaminaron para entrar al pub más cercano donde el tiempo se les fue ¡así! como sus tragos._

_George Johnson que continuaba trabajando, checó la hora cuando oyó el motor del vehículo de su joven jefe al que salió a ver por si se le ofrecía algo. Su aspecto le indicó que no; pero aún así, Albert se disculpó y se dirigió a su recámara._

_A la mañana siguiente, William apareció en la oficina de su mansión aseado y ocultando su resaca debido a la desvelada. Su entrenador, que yacía afuera, le mandó llamar con otro empleado. Pidiéndosele al trabajador un café muy cargado, el rubio salió para encontrarse con George que tenía un rostro indescriptible; y por lo mismo…_

_**- ¿Qué sucede, Johnson?**_

_**- Mira lo que me he encontrado… – **__el moreno bajó el respaldo del asiento principal del auto; y Albert, aceptando la invitación, se inclinó para entrar. _

_Lo que sus ojos azules vieron le hicieron rápidamente enderezarse y golpearse duramente con el toldo. Sobándose con susto, el rubio de nuevo preguntó… – __**¡¿Qué es eso?!**_

_**- Eso mismo quisiera yo saber, William**__. _

_Éste sintiéndose acusado se defendió… – __**¡Mío te juro que no es!**_

_**- Entonces, ¿de quién?**_

_Cómicamente Albert se rascó la nuca y ni dos segundos le tomó en adivinar… – __**¡La mujer!**_

_**- ¿Qué mujer?**_

_**- ¡Una que se me acercó ayer!**_

_**- ¿Estás seguro?**_

_**- ¡De que ésta sea su criatura no porque no le vi; pero ella fue la única con la que me topé y precisamente me ofreció un niño!**__…. – que de inmediato de él se quiso saber… __**– ¿Está bien el crío?. – **__George ingresó al automóvil y sacó al bebé que dormía profundamente. Mostrándoselo, Albert puso su gran mano sobre la pequeña frente y dijo… – __**Tiene temperatura. Vayamos adentro y llamemos a un médico.**_

_**- Mejor deberíamos llevarlo a las autoridades.**_

_**- ¡También; pero primero que lo revisen!**_

_Así había ordenado el banquero; y casi empellando a su trabajador, ingresaron a la mansión donde minutos más tarde y gracias a que tenían uno como vecino, responderían al doctor que cuestionó… – __**¿Desde qué hora dicen que estuvo en el interior del auto?**_

_**- No lo sabemos; pero alrededor de las seis de la tarde tuve el encuentro con su madre.**_

_**- Sr. Andrew, este niño cuanto mucho tendrá escasas horas de nacido.**_

_El doctor revisaba el cordón umbilical y el rubio, sintiéndose engañado, miró a George que de cierto modo le ignoró al encogerse de hombros. Así que como su tutor no le ayudó mucho, Albert pidió del médico… – __**¿Qué me aconseja hacer?**_

_**- Si lo llevas a las autoridades lo más seguro es que vaya a parar a un orfanato.**_

_**- ¿No buscarían a la madre?**_

_**- Has dicho que te lo ofreció… – **__había sido la intromisión de George.___

_**- ¿Y qué si se trata de un secuestro?**_

_**- Si hay un reporte tal… no dudes que te ayudarán. **_

_Una nodriza solicitada y pagada por William atendió a la criatura mientras él visitaba las estaciones de policía donde nadie hubo dado parte de su desaparición. Y como también los oficiales le habían informado que el niño sería inmediatamente depositado en una casa hogar, pues qué mejor que el de Pony para ser cuidado con amor, ese que desde el primer día que Candy lo sostuvo en sus brazos, le brindó cuando Albert personalmente le hubo llevado con ella._

Terminado el breve relato, ahora la cuestión era extendida hacia el actor… – **¿Sabes quiénes son los padres de Derek?**

Porque así se lo había informado el abuelo de Susana que falleció al poco tiempo de suscitado el fatal accidente, Terruce dijo… – **Por años creí que estaba muerto porque según lo habían enterrado a lado de su madre.**

**- ¡Sí, pero quiénes son!**… – había urgido Archie.

Por ende recibió la mirada y palabras furiosas de Grandchester… – **Aunque no acostumbro a dar cuentas a nadie ni mucho menos te las daría a ti de lo que hago con mi vida…** – el actor se puso de pie altaneramente para decir… – **Yo soy su padre.**

Y sólo para sí y su madre, Terruce sacaría conclusión en voz alta al recordar…

_Del sofá, Susana había intentado levantarse; y porque su única pierna no le respondió, gritó histérica impidiendo así que Terry viera a su hijo y de inmediato fuera a ella como también las visitas se lo estaban pidiendo._

_**- Hay que llevarla al hospital**__… – fue la sugerencia que el actor se vio obligado a tomar así como días para cuidarle en lo que doctores diagnosticaban…_

_**- Según la zona de la que se queja la paciente al tacto, algunos discos de la región lumbar pudieran estar averiados.**_

_**- ¿Es de cuidado?**_

_**- Me temo que sí; ya que una intervención sería peligrosa y aunque fuese exitosa, una pierna no sostiene lo de dos. Ese peso extra, con el tiempo, irá dañando severamente la columna vertebral... **__– atándose así Terry de por vida a Susana que desde ese día se encargó de martirizarle al hacerlo principal responsable de su parálisis total._

. . .

**- ¿Recuerdas a la mujer que te entregaba al niño?... **– cuestionó el actor a Albert; y éste…

**- Sinceramente, Terry… no, porque iba muy sucia y su rostro era casi cubierto por una caperuza; pero su voz denotaba ya alguien mayor.**

**- ¿Qué tan mayor?**

**- No lo sé ¿cuarenta te parecen bien?**

Por el gesto del castaño, Eleanor preguntaría… – **¿Quién, hijo? ¿de quién estás dudando?**

**- ¿De mi querida suegra: la Señora Marlowe? Precisamente ella atendió tanto el parto de Lucy como a Lucy misma así que no dudo que haya montado todo para desaparecer al niño y también… deshacerse de ella.**

**- ¡Santo cielo!**… – expresó la actriz al pensarla una asesina cuando verdaderamente lo fue al no ofrecer la ayuda que Lucy en su momento le hubo pedido.

_De las dos jóvenes, la embarazada había rodado más; pero en cada escalón que se estrellaba, su instinto maternal no le permitió perder el conocimiento. Las mujeres que corrieron a su auxilio, le evitaron llegar hasta piso firme. Más estaban por llevarle arriba cuando Madre Marlowe gritó… – __**¡No, mi padre está muy enfermo y sólo lo alarmaremos!**__. – Luego se llamó a las empleadas para solicitarles… __**– ¡Traigan y preparen lo necesario para el parto. Allá, en el despacho!**__… – ordenó a ambas partes mirando como Susana también era ayudada para ser colocada en el sofá mientras que Lucy sería puesta sobre mantas blancas echadas en el suelo._

_Después a las cargadoras se les pidió abandonaran el lugar; pero una de ellas se ofreció… – __**Yo sé algo de primeros auxilios y podría…**_

_**- Bastante las hemos molestado con traerla hasta aquí, así que… no se preocupen, yo me encargaré. Además mis empleadas me asistirán en lo que sea posible. Gracias, qué lindas son… – **__y detrás de ellas cerró groseramente la puerta oyéndose adentro los fuertes quejidos de Lucy que decía…_

_**- ¡Por favor, llama al médico. Siento que me partiré en dos!**_

_**- ¡Eso debiste haber pensado cuando engañabas a mi padre al estarte revolcando con el esposo de mi hija, mujerzuela barata!. – **__A la señora Marlowe no le importó ser oída por dos de sus trabajadoras que sostenían fuertemente a la joven que miraba cómo era desprendida de sus ropas interiores y tratada peor que un animal. __**– Todavía estás muy cerrada pero deberás pujar y mucho si no quieres que tu criatura muera, ¿me entendiste?**_

_**- ¡Llama al médico!**_

_**- ¡No lo haré y harás lo que yo te ordene… ahora comienza a hacer lo que te dije!**_

_Su vida y la de su pequeño estaban en sus manos así que Lucy empezó a hacer su labor; pero en cada uno de muchos intentos iba perdiendo las fuerzas y finalmente el conocimiento cuando el producto salió. El resto sería fácil para la señora Marlowe que envió rápidamente a sus empleadas por más agua y sábanas ya que un serio sangrado se presentaba._

_En su ausencia, la mujer sólo se dedicó al bebé, el cual envolvió en sábanas y supo esconderlo muy bien. Cuando las trabajadoras regresaron, la señora Marlowe ya estaba atendiendo a Lucy que nunca despertó. Había sido tanto su esfuerzo que su joven y doliente corazón no le resistió diagnosticando la causa de muerte del niño, asfixia. Creyéndole, las domésticas comenzaron a llorar, sin embargo la que fungió como partera les ordenó limpiar todo aquello en lo que ella cubría los cuerpos inertes para después salir y dar la tremenda noticia así como apurar, como lo hacían las demás, a Terrruce para que llevase a Susana, a ella sí, rápidamente al hospital._

_Al quedarse nuevamente sola, la madre de la rubia subió a informar a su padre de lo recién acontecido; e increíblemente el abuelo de Marlowe lo tomó con calma pero al siguiente día de llevados a cabo los funerales… el viudo murió informando a Terry, que pudo asistir ignorando los berridos de Susana, que su esposa e hijo habían quedado juntos, según lo dicho por su hija que con familiares lo arregló todo así como..._

_El indiscutible talento que Susana poseía también lo hubo heredado de su madre que con astucia, a las pocas horas de nacido y aprovechando que su padre se había quedado plenamente dormido y las empleadas velaban a Lucy y a un bulto, la señora Marlowe fue a donde el niño y evitando ser vista cuando caminaba por el balcón, lo tomó para sacarlo completamente de la propiedad, dirigirse a su antigua vivienda para alimentar sin conseguirlo a un inconsciente crío y cambiarse para representar a la andrajosa mujer._

_Vestida así se echó a las calles y por ellas deambuló un tiempo. Dejarlo en la puerta de una casa sería fácil o el basurero también; sin embargo lo quería lejos de Nueva York y ese hombre rubio que frente al teatro estacionaba su auto tenía placas de Illinois. Así que lo abordó rápidamente y debido a que Albert no se le dio tiempo de cerrar su vehículo, se aprovechó que él ingresaba al inmueble para dejarle ahí al recién nacido._

. . .

Candy que había escuchado la reveladora paternidad de Terry y cosas que no entendió detrás de la puerta donde se colocó después de haberle visto su desesperada reacción y partida, se llevó una mano a la boca para no dejar escapar su asombro y llanto.

El niño que la miraba le preguntaría… – **Mamá, ¿estás bien?**

La rubia fue a su lado; y tanto a la enfermera como a él les dijo… **– En seguida vuelvo.**

Y le estaba dejando un beso a Derek cuando la mujer de uniforme blanco le pediría… – **Por favor, dígale al Señor Grandchester que todo está listo.**

No prometiendo mucho, Candy salió; y la primera mirada que confrontó fue precisamente la de Terry, al que siempre así se dirigiría… – **Tu hijo necesita de ti.** – Con su aristocrático porte el actor se acercó a ella; y por largos instantes se miraron queriendo así transmitirse lo que sus bocas no podían pronunciar hasta que Candy tomó la iniciativa para impulsarlo. – **Ve adentro. En estos momentos Derek es más importante que todo.**

Y mientras Terry acataba la orden, la rubia no pudiendo contener sus lágrimas, corrió de nuevo a las brazos de Albert sintiéndose el rubio… afortunado.

**- - 11 - -**

La sensibilidad de Candy conmovió a la actriz; y porque Eleanor no había sido notada por la ojo verde, fue precisamente hasta ella para agradecerles a ambos rubios todo lo que habían y estaban haciendo por el pequeño Derek.

**- No tiene porqué agradecer, Miss Baker… **– dijo Candy. – **Así como a él, queremos a todos los niños; y nuestra función principal en el Hogar de Pony es cuidar de ellos hasta que sus padres…**

**- Espero que le des a Terry la oportunidad de explicártelo todo desde el principio.**

**- Sí, claro; sólo que en estos momentos…**

La puerta de la habitación de nuevo se abrió; y quien salió y cerró fue la enfermera dejando adentro a padre e hijo. ¡Mi hijo! – había exclamado para sí Terruce cuando le volvió a ver. Conteniendo su emoción, el actor se dirigió a él que le miraba sonriente; y esa confianza proyectada logró que el castaño iniciara conversación… – **¿Estás nervioso?**

**- No.**

**- Si te digo que yo sí ¿me creerías?**

El castaño se sentó en la cama y de frente al pequeño paciente que le compartiría... – **Mamá Candy dice que es bueno ser sincero así que yo te creo. ¿Tienes miedo?**

**- Mucho.**

**- No te preocupes, los dos estaremos bien. Mira**… – el chico de debajo de su almohada sacó el crucifijo de Candy. **– Esto nos cuidará… – **Derek lo besó y luego se lo ofrecería… – **Ahora hazlo tú y verás qué bien te vas a sentir. **– Terry lo besó, lo mismo que la manita que atrapó. Y porque le traicionó el sentimiento, le observaron… **– No llores**… – Derek se enderezó para abrazarlo… – **Los hombres no lo hacemos. **

Sonriendo nervioso el castaño preguntaría… **– ¿Eso también te lo dijo Candy?**

El chiquillo negó con la cabeza y lo liberó para confesarle… – **Eso lo dice todo el tiempo Santiago.**

**- Santiago.**

Terry volvió a su posición anterior para escuchar…** – Un hermanito de la Casa Pony, ¿la conoces? No, no lo creo. Nunca te había visto, ¿de dónde eres?**

**- Yo soy**… – tu padre le hubiese gustado decir pero se optaría… **– de Nueva York ¿la conoces? **

**- No, pero mi padrino Albert sí. ¿Sabes que es un hombre muy rico y muy conocido?**

**- ¿De verdad?... – **el castaño fingió sorpresa y de nuevo sonrió al oírle…

**- Sí; y yo de grande quiero ser como él.**

Porque bien se conocía el oficio del banquero, se indagaría… – **¿Te gustaría viajar?**

**- ¡Me gustan los animales!... **– Derek prefirió.

**- Qué bien.**

**- Y a ti ¿qué te gusta hacer?**

**- Aparte de burradas**… – Terry lo había pensado para sí; y para el niño… – **Soy actor.**

**- ¡¿De verdad?!... – **la expresiva carita de Derek le tocó el corazón.

**- Sí; y no es por presumir… – **el actor se le acercó y le dijo en secreto… – ** También soy muy famoso y tengo mucho dinero.**

**- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué bien!**

**- Así es. Y ahora que te alivies voy a llevarte a Nueva York para que le conozcas así como otros lugares.**

**- ¿Vendrán los niños de Pony y Candy? Porque si es así, sí me gustaría ir.**

**- Y si no quieren… **– el castaño agarró su mano… – **¿tampoco te irías conmigo si supieras que yo sé dónde está tu padre?**

**- Y mi madre ¿también sabes dónde está?**

Para su corta edad parecía que el chico ya sabía controlar sus emociones; así que Terry… – **Sí; pero ella no podrás verla fácilmente porque…**

**- ¿Murió?**

**- Sí, Derek; cuando tú naciste.**

**- Qué lástima.**

**- Pero puedo asegurarte que no se ha ido del todo porque parece que renació en ti. ¡Eres idéntico a ella! Tienes el mismo color de sus ojos, sus cabellos, su mirada y sonrisa traviesa.**

**- ¿Le quisiste?**... – el chico le cuestionó al percibir su tono y gesto entristecidos; y el actor no lo negaría…

**- Mucho.**

Esa clara confesión, sus oídos no lo resistieron; y Candy que había entrado en silencio para saber qué había sucedido, de nuevo salió del cuarto atrayendo la atención de Terry que se paró abruptamente para ir detrás de ella; sin embargo la llegada de la enfermera se lo impidió para empezar con la sanguínea transfusión.

. . .

Ni Albert ni Archie fueron requeridos para ir con ella. Su deseo de momento era estar a solas para mitigar su decepción, digerirlo todo y comprender mejor la situación. Así que, el camino hacia el jardín eligió Candy; no obstante a esa hora del día ya pacientes paseaban por sus veredas o simplemente en bancas o en el césped disfrutaban del sol.

El tiempo que duraría el proceso, la rubia ahí lo pasaría; y gracias a su devoción por ayudar al prójimo, se prestó para auxiliar a enfermos o hacerles meramente compañía. Y justo llevaba tiempo escuchando las hazañas de un hombre mayor cuando Candy distinguió a la distancia a Eleanor.

Disculpándose con el paciente, la ojo verde fue a su encuentro para ser informada… – **Han terminado.**

**- ¿Derek está bien?**

**- No se ha presentado reacción negativa.**

**- Entonces… sí es su hijo ¿verdad?**

**- Así lo parece.** – Por el gesto desilusionado de la joven se le pediría lo siguiente… **– Candy, antes de que prejuzgues a Terry, yo quisiera que escucharas mi versión de cómo sucedió todo.**

**- ¿Servirá de algo?**

**- Por supuesto que no si es que has dejado de amar a mi hijo.**

**- Tal parece que él sí lo hizo; así que yo…**

**- Creo que te entiendo… – **se hubo contestado a la obstinada actitud. –** Bien, entonces sólo me queda volver agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por Derek. Aquí**… – la actriz buscó algo en su bolso y lo sacó para entregarlo… **– Este cheque compensara a tu hogar por todo lo…**

**- ¡¿Tienen pensado llevárselo?!... – **alarme había empleado en su cuestión; y con confianza…

**- Terry lo querrá a su lado.**

**- Claro… – **dijo la rubia no estando del todo de acuerdo. Sin embargo…

**- También sé que te querrá a ti, porque… Susana ya no existe, Candy. Mi hijo es libre para ser feliz. ¿Podrías tú?**

**- Yo…**

**- Piénsalo; pero no uses esto**… – le puso una mano en la cabeza… **– sino esto**… – le tocó el pecho. **– Escúchalos a ambos…** – incluido Terry… **– y después vuelve a decidir lo que sea mejor para ti.**

Candy estaba asintiendo con la cabeza cuando Archie, detrás de Eleanor, apareció para solicitar… – **Derek te llama.**

**- En seguida voy…** – contestó la joven rubia; y rápidamente extendió la invitación a… **– ¿Eleanor?.**.. – que después de decir…

**- Sí**… – le siguió. Pero en lo que Candy, escoltada por Cornwell, se dirigía a Derek; la actriz que sabía que su hijo había sido llevado al cuarto de recuperación, fue a él que de inmediato quiso enterarse…

**- ¿Has hablado con ella?**

**- Te corresponde a ti hacerlo.**

**- Por el tono que usas y la cara que traes… no la tengo tan fácil, ¿verdad?**

**- Tiene los sentimientos confundidos.**

**- ¿Es por Albert?**

**- No lo sé; pero de todos modos intenta hablar con ella.**

**- Tienes razón; y en este justo momento, lo haré. **– Del movimiento brusco que hizo, el actor se mareó; empero aún así puso los pies en el suelo y controlando sus tambaleantes pasos, se dirigió a ella que…

Albert había entrado únicamente para despedirse de Derek; y aprovechó el momento para dejarle a Candy una nota que ella ya leía después de haberle encontrado sobre la cama.

_Me es urgente hablar contigo. Te espero en una hora a la entrada del parque._

_Albert_

**- Irás, ¿verdad, Candy?... – **había cuestionado interesado quien le había escoltado y observado leyendo.

**- Depende del mejoramiento del niño… –** la rubia a Derek se acercó; y por lo mismo…

**- No eres más su cuidadora. Ahora tiene al bueno para nada de su padre. ¡Qué se las arregle él como pueda!**

**- De todas maneras… – **Candy ocultó su enojo ante lo rudamente expresado… –** no puedo abandonar al niño así como así.**

**- ¡Pero así como así, renunciarás a la oportunidad de ser feliz con Albert, ¿cierto?!**

**- ¿Y por qué te molesta tanto, Archie?... – **lo confrontó; y él...

**- Porque yo…**

**- Sigue enamorado de ti, Pecosa. Eso hasta un ciego a kilómetros lo puede ver.** – Su irreverente intromisión bastó lo suficiente para hacerle hervir la sangre; y sin pensarlo dos veces Archivald, como felino, se lanzó contra Terruce.

La batalla campal que armaron entre ellos dos, consiguieron despertar al niño que asustado miraba la pelea y a Candy que llevaba gritándoles… – **¡Basta! ¡Basta de golpes! ¡Terruce, por favor! ¡Archie, suficiente!**... – pero al interponerse para poner paz ¡paz! que le asestan un certero golpe en el rostro.

**- ¡Candy!**... – exclamó un asustado Archie; y se detuvo a pedirle… **– ¡Perdón!... – **y le explicaría… –** ¡La furia me cegó y… por favor, perdóname! **

**- Hazme el favor de retirarte**… – Candy le señaló la puerta; y debido a que no acató su pedido, la rubia gritaría… **– ¡Que te vayas! ¡Tú también, Terruce! ¡Fuera de aquí los dos!. **– Y en lo que ellos finalmente le obedecían, Candy, sosteniendo su ardiente mejilla, corrió hacia Derek y del pequeño recibió consolación. Sus amargos sollozos no sólo eran resultado del golpe recibido sino su herido corazón. Y conforme las manitas del chico le acariciaban cabeza y espalda, con besitos intentaba aminorar el dolor en el rostro de la joven. Y mientras Candy se calmaba…

**- ¡¿Qué pasó?!**... – preguntó Eleanor sobresaltándose al oír el azote de la puerta.

**- ¡Nada!... – **dijo Terry yéndose a sentar berrinchudamente en la cama. Su madre que a él se aproximó, averiguaría la verdad.

**- ¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Traes un golpe en la cara!**

**- Sin embargo, a Archivald Cornwell se le ven más. Lo malo fue que… Candy se interpuso y…**

**- ¿No me digas que la lastimaron?**

**- Yo no fui quien la tocó pero sí.**

**- ¡Pero… ¿qué les pasa, par de insensatos?!**... – Eleanor pellizcó donde se notaba lo rojo en el rostro de su hijo que se quejaría…

**- ¡Madre, me lastimas!**

**- ¡Te aseguro que no te dolerá tanto después de la sarta de coscorrones que voy a darte!.**

A pesar que la madre ejecutó una vez su acción, Terruce comentaría… – **Lo eché todo a perder, ¿cierto?. – **Eleanor le ignoró al estar revisando su cara… –** Pero te juro que él me provocó desde el momento que puso sobre mí su mirada furiosa y más con sus preguntas entrometidas; así que yo intenté hacer lo mismo y él respondió de este modo.**

**- Sí; yo también lo noté pero creí que era el rubio quien…**

**- Desde el colegio, Archivald ha estado enamorado de ella y tal parece que no ha cambiado de opinión, en fin… madre ¿me harías un favor?**... – Eleanor indicó un sí con la cabeza; y en lo que prestaba atención a las indicaciones de su hijo, de nuevo en la habitación de Derek, éste tiernamente preguntaba…

**- ¿Ya estás mejor?**

**- Tus manos**… – Candy se las besó… **– han sido la mejor medicina. **

El niño había preguntado porque estaba interesado en saber… –** Mamá, ese hombre no va a llevarme con él, ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Sabes que es tu padre?**

**- Eso me pareció pero aún así… no lo conozco y…**

**- Con el tiempo lo harás; y puedo asegurarte que desde hace mucho tiempo ya te quiere; además… **

**- ¿Se puede pasar?**

La bella presencia de Eleanor apareció por la puerta y justo Derek autorizaría… – **Sí.** – Más le preguntaría… **– ¿quién eres?**

**- Yo…** – Eleanor no pudo contestarle porque la emoción de conocer al muchachito le ganó; así que Candy…

**- Derek, ella es la madre de Terruce.**

**- Eres muy linda… – **el galancito la había complementado; y ella…

**- Tú también, corazón… – **pero la mujer a lo que iba… –** Candy**… – se le observaría… **– has llorado. ¿Estás bien?**

**- Ahora lo estoy, sí.**

La ojo verde limpiando totalmente sus lágrimas, se le pediría…** – Si no te molesta, me gustaría quedarme un ratos a solas con… mi nieto.**

**- Claro**… – la joven se puso de pie; y se le extendería la verdadera razón de su presencia…

**- Terry quiere hablar contigo.**

**- ¿Se le ha bajado ya el mal humor? **

**- Hija, por favor.**

**- Perdóneme, Miss Baker, pero yo…**

**- Estoy comenzando a entenderte, Candy. De todas maneras, si cambias de parecer, Terruce te estará esperando en el jardín.**

**- ¿En este momento?**... – cuestionó la rubia porque la hora de verse con Albert se acercaba.

Eleanor asintió y debido a la vacilación en su rostro, concluiría… **– Si no llegas, él sabrá comprender la decisión que vuelvas a tomar.**

. . .

Sin habérselo propuesto, Albert y Terry habían colocado a Candy en tremenda encrucijada; y ya la rubia, conforme avanzaba sus pasos por el pasillo, más pesado le resultaba decidir ¿a quién dirigirse? Si con el constante viajero, siempre comprensivo y ocupado amigo fiel de Albert o con Terruce, de quien quería saber muchas cosas pero principalmente el conocer qué tan perdidos estaban sus sentimientos entre ellos.

Al llegar a cierto punto del hospital, Candy se detuvo totalmente; y primero miró la salida que le conducía al parque y luego giró su cabeza en dirección al jardín. Mirando de un lado para el otro, la rubia se mantuvo ahí breves instantes; después de tomada una decisión se dirigió a uno pidiendo que el otro le perdonara.

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **22 y 23 de Abril de 2013.**

**. . .**

**- - 12 - -**

El reloj del edificio que se divisaba enfrente marcó su hora y con ella, él contó dos de estar esperándola. Entristecido, en la hojita seca que era arrastrada por la corriente del río Chicago, posó sus ojos pero su mirada fue más allá de la profundidad; y al no encontrar absolutamente nada, Albert suspiró y se apoyó del barandal que lo separaba del agua.

El anillo que anteriormente había colocado en su dedo, chocó contra el metal; y debido a su sonido, atrajo la atención del banquero que lo admiró una vez más. La joya era indudablemente una belleza artesanal y por lo mismo, demasiado cara. La ilusión de verlo puesto en ella le volvió alegrar el alma unos instantes, luego el sentimiento se disipó con la brisa fresca que corría en la ciudad.

Con una idea en mente, Albert jugó con la prenda; después se desprendió de ella para decir conforme ejecutaba… – **Junto a este anillo, aquí dejaré hundido mi amor no correspondido. Sé feliz, Candy. Sean felices los dos.**

El que había sido despedido y llevaba tiempo haciéndole compañía en silencio, al mirarle llevar a cabo su descabellado acto, finalmente observaría… – **Debiste esperar un poco más.**

**- ¿Para qué, Archie? Candy no vendrá.**

**- ¿Piensas que él…?**

**- Hasta eso, creo que fue ella la que así lo decidió.**

**- Pues yo no; y digo que te precipitaste tontamente.**

**- Precipitado hubiese sido mi petición de casarse conmigo.**

**- ¡Pero tenías la oportunidad de llevártela lejos y allá...!**

**- Escocia también guarda sus recuerdos, ¿lo olvidas?. – **Archie se masajeó la barbilla para darle la razón así que poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, Albert dijo…** – Así estuvo mejor, sobrino.**

**- No quiero ser insolente contigo pero… no te conocía esta actitud de perdedor.**

**- Hasta eso, no me ofendes porque no lo soy. Sin embargo más hubiese perdido en un futuro porque… **

**- ¡¿Tu trabajo?! Al acabarlo, todas las noches tendrías en casa una mujer esperándote. ¿Tus viajes constantes? ¡Ella estaría más que contenta de ir contigo a todas partes! ¿Reuniones sociales? Con el tiempo se iría acostumbrando.**

**- ¿Y eso te parece justo para Candy? No, Archie; ella es un ser libre y no tan fácilmente se le puede encerrar, así sea, en una jaula de oro. Tú y yo nacimos en ella y por lo mismo, nuestras alas están cortadas tanto a la libertad como a la felicidad.**

**- No necesariamente porque podemos ser felices si nos lo proponemos.**

**- ¡Por supuesto! y ya que lo mencionas, te pregunto… ¿ya aprendiste amar a Annie?**

**- Pero podría hacerlo.**

**- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo ya estén casados? Eso es más egoísta de tu parte.**

**- Le di mi promesa a Candy de quedarme con Annie.**

**- Entonces, si es así… vuélvelo a considerar para que en ustedes no se repita lo que a leguas se notó, la fatal historia entre Terruce y Susana.**

**- ¡Vamos, Albert; estás hablando de Annie! Ella es totalmente diferente y no la…**

**- Tenía entendido que también Susana lo era porque supo convencer a Candy de un amor hacia Terry que al parecer… nunca existió. Así que, Archivald, dejemos que ellos, sin rencores ni resentimientos, retomen ese amor interrumpido e intenten ser felices que presiento lo serán así como nosotros al continuar con el sendero que desde hace tiempo se nos marcó.**

**- ¿Sabes, tío?... – **Archie lo miró apuntando… –** Cuando sea grande quisiera ser como tú.**

**- Eso me parece bien**... – el cumplido había hecho sonreír a Albert a quien se le advertiría…

**- Pero dije cuando lo sea. En estos momentos lo que más quiero es regresar y…**

Por el gesto enfurecido, el rubio amigablemente, abrazó a su sobrino y lo hizo reír… – **Déjate ya de niñerías, Archie, y mejor vayamos a casa para preparar el viaje en el cual, ¿sabías que tú, Neil y Eliza vendrán conmigo?. **– Contestando "no", siendo informado y permitiéndose ser conducido, castaño y rubio emprendieron su camino; uno largo que los conduciría hasta tierras escocesas donde tal vez allá encuentren las personas correctas y puedan felizmente hacer una vida marital con ellas; pero antes de que eso suceda…

Desde la banca que ocupó de un ya solitario jardín, Terry la divisó; y aprovechando su soledad, se puso de pie conforme le pedía a su corazón… – **Tranquilo. Verla aparecer ya es buena señal.**

Sin embargo la hostil actitud de Candy le haría padecer cuando al estar frente a él, le preguntaría toscamente… – **¿Y bien? ¿de qué quieres hablar?**

De algún modo la ojo verde, evitó mirarle; y el castaño, caballeroso… – **¿Gustas sentarte**… – se había apuntado el asiento y sugerido… **– o salimos a la calle para…?**

Igual de tosca, Candy indicaría… **– No quisiera alejarme del niño, así que si no te molesta, aquí podemos quedarnos. – **Con la seguridad de una mujer, la rubia se sentó perseguida de la mirada de Terry que de nuevo se tomó su tiempo en deleitarse con su sencilla y a la vez hermosa mirada profunda parecía querer colarse hasta sus más recónditos rincones; y porque le estaba poniendo incómoda, y miedo sintió de ser descubierta, fue ruda al cuestionar… – **¿Quién era Lucy y qué sucedió con Susana?**

Esas cuestiones Terry, así de tajo, no las esperaba; y para romper el hielo además de que lo percibió, el castaño fue bromista… – **¿Es que acaso estás celosa, Pecosa?**

La rubia, molesta y rápidamente, se giró para confrontarle y dejarle en claro… – **Considero que no es tiempo para chistes, Terruce.**

**- Tienes toda la razón; un tema como es la viudez no lo es para algunos.**

**- ¿Lo es para ti?**

**- Depende las circunstancias. Cuando hay amor en un matrimonio, se llora por ese ser querido.**

**- ¿Y cuándo no?**

**- Ni siquiera vale la pena recordarlo.**

Candy oyó de aquella voz y vio en sus ojos un dejo de odio; e intimidada por su enigmática mirada, dócil le cuestionaría…** – ¿Cuándo murió?**

La respuesta no fue negada; y se proporcionó tiempo exacto…** – Hace un mes. Desde hace un mes vivo milagrosamente sin la pesadilla que resultó ser Susana Marlowe.**

**- Yo… no lo sabía. Lo lamento, en verdad.**

**- ¿Debo decir que yo también? Porque, Candy, ya estoy cansando de mentir por algo que sinceramente no siento.**

**- Eso es muy cruel de tu parte… – **le retó. –** A los muertos… – **él le interrumpiría…

**- A ella menos que nadie le daría mi respeto.**

**- El mismo que le negaste en vida por lo que puedo ver; ya que tuviste un hijo fuera de tu matrimonio.**

**- ¿Sabes, Candy?. – **Terry se acomodó de lado para observarle… –** Me gusta esta actitud tuya de ir directo al grano. Así me evitarás la molestia de ocultarte absolutamente nada de lo que fue mi infierno a lado de Susana.**

**- Pero prometiste ser feliz con ella no con...**

**- Es verdad, pero después de enterarme de lo sucio que me jugó, nuestro matrimonio se convirtió en una guerra de venganzas donde, por suerte, yo fui el vencedor.**

**- ¿Es que acaso nunca dejarás de ser irónico?**

**- De haberlo hecho, fuera Susana quien encantada te estuviera contando todo esto.**

**- ¡Eres incorregible!**

**- ¡Sé que ni santo ni perfecto soy!... – **él había alzado un poquito la voz. –** Y por lo tanto, reconozco que cometí errores que costaron la vida de otros seres.**

**- ¿Cómo la de Lucy?**

**- Precisamente la de ella y si me preguntas que si lamento su pérdida mi respuesta ¡es sí, porque no debía morir!**

**- Y… de seguir ella viva ¿tú…?**

**- Candy… **

Ésta no le daría tiempo…** – ¡Tú mismo lo confesaste ¿o es que acaso mentiste y no la quisiste?!**

**- No está más aquí… – **intentaron argumentar; pero Candy…

**- Eso no te pregunté.**

**- Yo… – **Terry se pasó una mano sobre su cabeza conforme se excusaba… –** todo comenzó como un juego que…**

**- Es duro enterarse que pudo haber alguien más en tu vida… – **ella le confrontó lo mismo que él…

**- La misma dureza que hubieses padecido si te enteras que mi corazón finalmente lo ocupara Susana.**

**- A ella le debíamos que te salvara la vida.**

**- Candy, Candy. Por años amé de ti, tu inocencia.**

**- ¿Me amaste?... – **ella buscó su mirada. –** ¿Es decir que ya…?**

**- No me permití seguir haciéndolo porque en mi corazón sólo había cupo para el odio y el resentimiento. Tu lugar en él era sacro. Nadie ni nada tenía porqué mancharlo así que únicamente lo puse en pausa; pero en el momento de verte, él retomó y con mayor fuerza lo que llevaba tiempo haciendo.** – Debido a un gesto de la rubia, el castaño… – **Candy, no pretendo convencerte con mis palabras, pero era martirizante amarte y no tenerte; y antes de comenzar a culparte preferí…**

**- ¿Olvidarme?**

Él negó con cabeza mientras decía… – **… continuar con el destino que se nos trazó; y si le permití a Lucy entrar en mi vida fue porque tú… no ibas a volver a ella ¿o sí?... – **la joven no lo negó y por lo mismo… **– Es cierto, me dejé envolver en el juego provocativo de la madre de Derek sin embargo, tú, Candy, caíste en el juego perverso de Susana.**

**- No; no lo creo… – **la rubia se defendería… –** Ella verdaderamente te amaba. Arriesgó su físico por salvarte a ti. Así que una persona con un corazón sacrificado como el de ella no puede ser mala.**

**- Tienes razón; Susana no era mala. ¡Era extremadamente mefistofélica!**

**- ¡Terruce!**

**- Y no la catalogo así sólo por las veces que "celosamente" se interpuso entre tú y yo o tus cartas sino por el daño que causó. ¿Sabías que boicoteó mi trabajo? ¿qué todo el mundo me cerró las puertas al no aceptar casarme con ella? ¿y que de no haber sido por Lucy, ni cuenta me doy que Susana y su familia estaban detrás de todo?.** – Candy que había vivido algo similar, volvió a negar con la cabeza… **– No, por supuesto que no. **

**- Entonces… ¿por venganza es que te involucraste con…?**

**- De algún modo sí; ya que ella y yo éramos iguales.**

**- De ti que te conozco rencoroso, lo puedo entender pero Lucy ¿por qué querría vengarse de Susana?**

**- Porque ella… – **Terry aguardó por instantes; luego revelaría… –** fue abusada por el abuelo Marlowe.**

**- ¡¿Qué… dijiste?!**

**- Aunque esta parte de la historia también es un tanto desagradable además de que los caballeros no tenemos memoria, a ti, te la contaré en breve… antes de presentar Romeo y Julieta, nuevo equipo de trabajadores se unió a la compañía. Entre ellos estaba un muchachito, quien al verlo, me recordó a otro que conocí en el puerto Southampton.**

**- Cookie**... – lo llamó Candy; y Terry…

**- Efectivamente; y debido a que vestían idéntico, yo comencé a llamarlo así porque curiosamente también quería mi armónica además de mis cigarrillos los cuales, sí, varias veces le encontré fumándoselos en lo que cuidaba de mi vestuario y otras cosas en mi camerino. Entre hombres nuestras conversaciones pasaban de triviales a interesantes; otras ocasiones me contaba sobre su padrastro el tramoyista, el cual aspiraba alto y también daba a sus hijos malos tratos no siendo este "Cookie" la excepción al llegar con moretones en la cara. **

**Al estar cercano el día del estreno, yo me concentré en ello y no coincidimos más. Luego pasó lo que pasó con Susana y tú, y yo desaparecí; así que cuando lo volví a ver, se presentó a mí como… Lucy quien me confiaría la razón por la que odiaba a Susana. – **Candy parecía estar muy atenta a su relato, entonces Terry continuó diciendo… –** Susana que conocía la verdadera identidad de "Cookie", y se decía su amiga, la invitaba a su casa para enseñarle a vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse como una mujer supuestamente debe hacerlo y así agradarle a los hombres. Y como en su casa habitaba uno, Susana llevaba a Lucy frente a su abuelo para que la complementara. Cuando se dedicaban a la repostería era lo mismo o cualquier otra actividad hasta que un día, Lucy llegó a casa de Marlowe porque ésta le había citado ahí. El abuelo la recibió argumentando que su nieta no tardaría y le ofreció una bebida que después de ingerirla… le cambiaría la vida. Al revelar Lucy lo sucedido, Susana no le creyó y la acusó de mentirosa. El abuelo para cubrir su falta cometida además de que sí le gustaba la niña, la pidió en matrimonio; y los que fungían como padres de Lucy, ambiciosos no sólo autorizaron sino que le pusieron precio a su hija que quedaría en excelente status social y les garantizaría a ellos una larga y buena vida.**

_No directamente pero Susana me robó mi virginidad. Y antes de que ella conozca los placeres que tú, su elegido, sé puedes brindarle, yo ocuparé su lugar en lo que sería su "luna de miel" y si es posible que nunca llegues a tocarle, mucho mejor para mí… – _así se lo había dicho Lucy en uno de sus encuentros y por supuesto Terry no pudo decírselo a Candy que por instantes se perdió en sus pensamientos; de pronto cuestionaría… – **¿Te quiso?**

**- No lo sé.**

**- ¿La extrañas?**

**- No niego que pasé gratos momentos con ella.**

**- ¿Alguna vez le hablaste de mí?**

**- Nunca.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque tú eres lo único bueno con que me he topado en la vida y después de nuestra separación, sólo y pura maldad conocí.**

**- ¿Tanto así?**

**- No tendría porqué inventar.**

**- Y yo de verdad, lo siento, Terry. Yo no…**

**- Está bien. Ahora todo ha terminado. Ya no hay de qué o por qué lamentarse.**

**- ¿No guardarás resentimientos?**

**- Ni aún para la señora Marlowe que a pesar de haberme acusado como el principal responsable de la muerte de su hija, lo que no hicieron con Lucy, las empleadas declararon que fue ella quien mató a Susana.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- Cuando nació Derek, Lucy murió y Susana sufrió un accidente. Los médicos encontraron la falla y la resolvieron pero aún así, ella misma se imposibilitó y su berrinche la llevó a la tumba porque nunca quiso dejar la cama sino era yo quien debía cargarla a donde ella mandara. Como yo no me presté más a sus chantajes, al estar todo el tiempo así, en su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer llagas y con ellas, el dolor que se mitigaba con morfina que su madre le había conseguido. Una sobredosis acabó con su vida y por supuesto, yo fui su chivo expiatorio; pero como lo mencioné, las empleadas declararon a mi favor y hoy la señora cumple su condena en la cárcel. **

Sorprendida de la información proporcionada, Candy se puso de pie; y calculando un tiempo dijo… – **Debo ir a ver a Derek.**

**- Me parece bien**… – Terry la imitó; y yaciendo de frente, ella le pediría…

**- Antes de que te lo lleves contigo, quisiera llevarlo al hogar para que se despida. **

**- Por supuesto, sí. ¿Cuándo sería?**

**- Dependiendo de su evolución que espero sea pronto.**

**- Bien.**

**- Gracias… – **dijo Candy; y le invitaría… –** ¿Vienes?**

**- Adelante, yo… voy a salir a caminar un rato… – **Y porque le vio tomar asiento…

**- Terry… – **él la miró y escucharía… **– Necesito tiempo.**

**- Claro, Candy. Tómate el que sea requerido.**

Al tomar una cabizbaja pose, la rubia preocupada le preguntaría…** – ¿Estás bien?**

El actor se puso de pie; y con la más natural de sus sonrisas expresaría…** – ¡Mejor qué nunca!. – **Y en seguida se despediría… –** Nos vemos más tarde… – **viéndole Candy marcharse y sintiendo el deseo de ir tras él, pero se acordó que ella misma había pedido tiempo.

Así que la rubia también se giró y tomó el camino hacia Derek que había pasado un excelente rato en la compañía de Eleanor que además de cuentos, terminaba de compartirle una historia de amor de la cual se quiso saber…** – ¿Y se quedarán juntos?**

**- Eso no lo sé**… – ambos vieron llegar a Candy y acercarse a ellos; y la actriz finalizaría… **– dependerá de ella si quiere darle una nueva oportunidad al amor y sabe perdonar los errores de los demás.**

**- - 13 - -**

Gracias a la compatibilidad de sus glóbulos rojos, Derek se recuperó rápidamente; y en los siguientes dos días que permaneció en el hospital, sus mejillas comenzaron a notarse rosadas e inclusive su cuerpecito había adquirido volumen. También Candy, gracias a la ayuda de Eleanor y Terry que procuraba no toparse con ella, mejoró su semblante y fijó para el día tercero, su retorno al Hogar siendo: transportados en un vehículo particular y recibidos con la clásica algarabía de los pequeños. Y mientras la rubia informaba de todo a sus madres, Derek, alegre, presumía con sus hermanitos del encuentro con su padre que había quedado de ir pronto por él.

Pero hasta que ese momento llegare, Candy se dispuso a continuar con su humanitaria labor; Terry junto a su madre, a comprarle de todo a su hijo y de paso un obsequio a sus hermanitos como el chiquillo los consideraba; Albert, Archie y Niel, un día antes de su partida a Escocia, la visitarían para despedirse pero nunca retirarle su amistad ni apoyo deseándoles ella a los tres un magnífico viaje; sin embargo alguien no se quedaría con las ganas de preguntarle… – **¿No te hubiese gustado venir con nosotros?**

**- ¡Ya lo creo!. **– Archie codeó a su tío al notar la sonrisa contenta de Candy que al completar… – **pero no, gracias; aquí hay trabajo por hacer…** – Albert le devolvió una mirada tipo "te lo dije" y Archie torció la boca ante el obvio rechazo; uno que él…

Otra inesperada noticia que Candy recibió en ese tiempo, fue cuando por medio de una carta, Annie le informaba de su inexplicable rompimiento con Archie. La rubia que ignorante estaba del motivo, sabiendo lo que la morena estaría sufriendo, por supuesto sintió deseos de ir a ella para acompañarle y darle ánimos, pero debido al trabajo, Candy únicamente lo hizo por el mismo medio con que se le enteró y lamentó no haber podido hacer nada más por ellos cuando Annie, en contestación, le decía que se iría a Florida con Paty, a la cual, que hacía mucho que no se sabía de ella, se le mandó solamente saludos.

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . .

.

El ocaso que se admiraba desde el padre árbol, era un paisaje que pintores morirían por captar. Sus ojos que se deleitaban con cada tarde, contaban las diferentes bellezas que regala el creador de todo. Y estaba concentrada en como el viento desintegraba una nube en el cielo para darle otra forma cuando…

**- ¿Qué sigue de la "P"?**

**- La**… – Candy había sido sacada de su letargo por Santiago que, en compañía de su clase, la miraban en espera de su respuesta.

**- ¿No sabes?**... – cuestionó con inocencia una vocecita; y ella…

**- Claro, sólo que… – **enfocó su mirada en el libro del abecedario; sin embargo…

**- ¡Miren!**... – otro pequeñín se levantó apuntando… **– ¡Tenemos visitas!**... – siendo Derek quien lo reconociera…

**- ¡Es papá!**

Pero antes de emprender la carrera que sus piernitas le exigían, esperó por la autorización. – **Puedes ir**… – dijo Candy que con los demás, le vieron partir velozmente.

Y debido a que el chiquillo verdaderamente estaba feliz de contar con una familia, otro huerfanito preguntaría… – **¿No iremos a saludar, Mamá Candy?**

La amargura en ésta le hizo decir… – **Todavía no termina la clase.**

**- Pero… – **Desde sus lugares, todos observaron en el instante que Derek era levantado y lanzado por los aires, y Eleanor y Terry eran atendidos por la Señorita Pony y Hermana María quienes, después de saludarles, les invitaron a pasar.

Enviando a Derek de regreso con Candy, madre e hijo fueron conducidos hasta la sencilla oficina de las encargadas donde al ofrecérseles asiento, antes de entregar al niño, a Terry le investigarían… – **Por medio de los periódicos nos enteramos de tremendas cosas referentes a usted.**

**- No lo dudo, señoritas.**

**- Pero yo… –** tomó la palabra Eleanor… –** su madre, puedo decirles que todo ha sido mentira.**

**- ¿También de que la señora Susana Grandchester, perdiera a su hijo por culpa de usted?**

Frente a eso, Terry sonrió consiguiendo confundir a las religiosas que primero se miraron entre ellas y luego una quiso enterarse…** – ¿Por qué se ríe si se puede saber?**

**- Porque desde hacía mucho tiempo, no leo las notas amarillistas y por lo tanto, he estado ignorante de lo que de mí decían. Sin embargo contestaré… es cierto que hubo un niño de por medio, el cual sería adoptado debido a que… mi esposa estuvo incapacitada a concebir uno. Así que, "para unirnos más", se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tomar en custodia a un pequeño pero durante el proceso… murió afortunadamente.**

**- ¡¿Cómo dijo?!**

**- Quiso decir desafortunadamente.**

**- ¡Madre, por favor!… **– se le hubo pedido a Eleanor y a la… – **Señorita Pony, después de todo lo que hayan leído, no sé en qué concepto me tengan. Lo que les aseguro es que quiero a mi hijo y por nada del mundo, yo su padre, le lastimaría. **

**- Le creemos… – **dijo una religiosa y la otra asintió. –** Sólo queríamos oírlo personalmente de usted. Además el niño mismo ha comentado el cariño que en poco tiempo le ha profesado. Así que le suplicamos perdone nuestra irreverencia pero debe comprender que nuestra posición requiere de reglas que debemos seguir con lo que respecta a los pequeños.**

**- No se preocupe. Las entiendo muy bien.**

**- Lo malo de nuestro trabajo y muchos no comprenden, es que nos encariñamos pronto con ellos y verlos partir, duele. Con Derek serán dos niños que nos dejan en esta semana. Días atrás Candy encontró a un pequeño de color. También sus padres pronto vendrán por él. Le habían secuestrado confederados rebeldes que, a pesar de que ya tenemos más de cincuenta años de firmada la emancipación, tomaron al hijo de un importante hombre y… en fin, lo bueno es que nos enviaron el reporte y pudimos notificar que lo tenemos con nosotros.**

Eso lo había proporcionado la hermana María; y tomando su turno la Señorita Pony… – **Como nuestro Hogar ha pasado a formar parte del programa federal, le vamos a pedir que nos firme esta acta para simple control interno.**

**- Por supuesto… – **Terry llevó a cabo la petición; y devolviendo la pluma… **– ¿Puedo llevármelo ya si no hay otro asunto más que tratar? **

**- Claro… – **contestó la señorita Pony; y la hermana María…

**- Su maleta ya está lista. Voy por ella y después le llamaré.**

**- Hermana… – **el castaño se puso de pie; y le indicaría… – **no será necesario llevar sus ropas.**

**- Lo sabemos; son sus libros que ha querido llevárselos con él. – **Terry asintió con la cabeza y la religiosa salió. Madre e hijo lo harían también, después de agradecer y entregar a la señorita Pony una fuerte donación: acto que conmovió el corazón de la encargada que les deseó mucha suerte.

De nuevo afuera, la maestra y alumnos vieron salir a las visitas; y porque la clase había terminado, todos corrieron hacia ellos quedándose Candy recargada sobre el tronco del padre árbol. Mirando a los chiquillos rodear a los actores que entregarían sus regalos, lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y aunque ya sus madres se lo habían advertido, le dolía separarse de Derek que al no verla cerca, le pidió a su padre ir a ella para despedirse.

El chico, que no sabía que su padre odiaba las separaciones y más si se trataban de ella, lo tomó de la mano y a jalones le condujo hasta donde Candy que al oír a sus espaldas su nombre, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, se giró para mirarles.

**- ¿Estás llorando?**... – preguntó Derek; y debido a que se entristeció su carita, ella…

**- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy feliz de que…! Ven**… – ella se hincó y le extendió los brazos; y en lo que le aferraba fuertemente, le dijo… **– No te olvides de escribirme.**

El niño al escucharle comenzó a llorar; y al oído le pediría… – **Ven con nosotros.**

**- Yo… – **Candy le separó; le limpió las lágrimas y luego lo besó.

Terruce permaneció idéntico a una estatua. Él mismo, que oyó al muchachito, también le hubiese pedido que viniera con ellos pero… – **Gracias por todo, Candy.**

Ésta ayudada por Derek, se puso de pie; y sosteniendo al pequeño de la mano respondería… – **No tienes porqué agradecer. Caprichoso fue el destino al traer al niño conmigo y yo… sólo hice lo que debía hacer.**

**- Sí, el destino que juega con los hilos de nosotros, sus marionetas. ¿No te has puesto a pensar… por qué? ¿por qué tú? ¿por qué no otros?**

**- ¿Para qué?**

**- ¡Qué pesimista te has vuelto, Pecosa! ¿Pero sabes? Yo menos que nadie tengo derecho a reprocharte nada. – **Estirando su mano hacia ella, él sinceramente dijo… **– Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte.** – Vacilante y temerosa, Candy fue entregando su mano; y cuando las dos se unieron, él la apretó un poco y se inclinó otro tanto para besar el blanco dorso. Luego la subió a su frente y finalmente… – **Ven conmigo. Ven con nosotros. Date y dame la oportunidad que en un pasado se nos negó.**

**- ¡Sí, Mamá Candy!... **– Derek se unió a la petición. –** ¡Danos la oportunidad de formar una familia los tres!**

**- Pero**… – Candy todavía lo dudó; y Terry la soltó para indagar…

**- Di que no me amas y yo no insistiré más**. – La rubia, al ser liberada, se sintió desamparada y nerviosa; y él insistiría… **– Dilo, Candy. Di que…**

**- No puedo porque… – **le hubo interrumpido para confesarle… –** nunca, nunca dejé de hacerlo. Mi recámara, este árbol, la colina son mis testigos de que…**

La carita y boquita de Derek expresaron sorpresa; y sus ojitos brillaron de felicidad cuando vieron a su padre abrazar a la rubia y besarla con verdadera urgencia y desesperación.

¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos! Candy se decía para sí. Y aquellos labios que una sola vez en su boca se posaron, los volvía a sentir sólo que en ésta ocasión en un beso de mayor intensidad.

¡Cielos! A pesar de todo no había sido tan malo y ahora comprobaba que…

Las risitas del chiquillo los hizo detenerse y a uno disculparse mientras que la otra se pintaba de un rojo escarlata ya que unas manos no estaban en su lugar.

Notando el severo sonrojo de Candy, Terry no pudo evitar el echarse a reír; y abrazándola, al oído, le prometió ir más despacio pero ella…

**- Ya no me importa que tus labios hayan besado otra boca o tus manos acariciado otra piel o…** – Candy, apenada, escondió su rostro en su pecho y siguió diciendo… **– lo importante es que en tu corazón sigo estando yo, como tú en el mío. **

**- Todo el tiempo has estado ahí. Nunca pude sacarte de él. Mis pensamientos tal vez…**

**- Fueron las circunstancias quienes te obligaron.**

**- Gracias por entender y perdonar, Candy.**

**- Gracias a ti, Terry, por volver.**

**- Sí, volví por ti… – **le tomó la mano; luego la de Derek… **– Por ustedes, para llevarles a casa donde yo haré un gran esfuerzo para representar ahí los mejores papeles de mi vida: padre, esposo y…**

**- ¡Pero**… – Candy lo detuvo; y bromearía con él… **– ¿Cabremos todos en ella? porque… tú sólo tendrás a Derek pero yo**… – se los enseñaría… **– tengo a todos ellos.**

Habiendo apretado ligeramente su respingada nariz, Terry respondería… **– Y te juro que a ninguno, nada les faltará.**

Con cariño que únicamente ella merecía, él besó su frente; después la punta de su nariz y al último, descansó su boca en la de ella que pronunciaría… – **Te amo.**

**- No, yo te amo.**

**- Y yo, los amo a los dos… – **había dicho Derek abrazándose de ellos.

Sonrientes y tomados de la mano, las siluetas de hombre, niño y mujer, se veían en el horizonte mientras que chiquillos corrían hacia ellos, felices y llevando sus regalos. Pero al estar todos juntos y luego frente a sus respectivas madres, uno anunció la buena nueva; y las religiosas que en sus oraciones siempre lo pedían, finalmente podrían entregar a Candy en matrimonio y verle poco a poco realizada como mujer y madre futuramente.

. . .

"_Un día, antes de culparte, le puse fin a mis lágrimas y penas. Así como la muralla que le levanté a tu recuerdo para tomar un nuevo sendero ya que cansado estaba de padecer sin ti._

_Es verdad, mi corazón dejó de serte fiel y mi papel de tonto lo interpreté muy bien hasta que… me propuse a no mendigar el amor de nadie y preferí ser amado que… amar._

_Al principio, yo no busqué tu amistad, quería obtener tu amor, ese, que desde el primer momento que te vi… te lo di yo"_

. . .

**F – I – N **

**. . .**

**¡Cuídense, porque mientras vivamos volveremos a encontrarnos!**


End file.
